


It Began With a Shopping Trip

by SparksSky122



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV James Potter, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Marlene McKinnon, POV Third Person, Potions Accident, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon Friendship, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Three Broomsticks (Harry Potter), Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSky122/pseuds/SparksSky122
Summary: "It was hard to carry out a feud when the other party kept asking you out instead."It started with a chance meeting in Ollivanders which led to a heated feud. On one side, we have Lily Evans, a muggleborn and her foe? One James Potter, arrogant Pureblood. But when James' feud with Lily turns into an intense crush....how will Lily be able to cope?*Monthly Updates*
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 8





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

Lily Evans ran down the stairs and into the living room, looking for her sister, Petunia.

"Mum, have you seen her?" She demanded.

"Seen who?" asked Mrs Evans, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Tuney, mum! She promised she wouldn't hide this year!" Whined a frustrated Lily.

"No, sweetie. She didn't tell me where she decided to hide this year." Lily sighed and ran to the garden still searching for her sister.

It had been amusing when she was younger, but now it seemed to Lily like Petunia didn't care that it was her birthday.

"Tuney, I'm going back in so if you are here then just give up and come in because I'm not looking for you." Lily yelled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Good morning, birthday princess." greeted Mr Evans.

"Good morning Dad. Have you seen Tuney?"

"Petunia? Isn't she following the hiding tradition?" He asked.

Lily sighed and sat down, turning when she felt hands on her shoulders. It was Tuney. She smiled at Lily who couldn't help beaming back at her.

"Petunia, could you get the post for me?" Mr Evans asked, reading his newspaper. "Dad, can't Lily get it?" "Lily, get the post please." Mr Evans said.

Lily grabbed the post and started to sort it. 2 letters for dad. A letter for mum, a card for herself and Petunia's monthly magazine. The last envelope was thick and had a wax seal. Lily turned it over, it had been written in green ink and it was for her!

She walked back into the kitchen, put the letters on the table and gave Petunia her magazine. She opened her card and then looked at the odd envelope in more detail. It was thick and heavy and made of parchment. The purple seal had a large letter H which was surrounded by a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake.

"Lils, what is that?" Tuney was looking at the envelope in her sister's hands with curiosity.

"I don't really know." Lily replied.

"Well open it then!"

Lily broke open the seal and pulled out the letter.

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

I will be visiting you on 24th July to inform you more about the school as you are a muggleborn.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily read the letter out aloud and noticed that Tuney was staring at her, like she was looking at Lily for the first time.

The door bell rang and Lily could head voices in the hallway and then there was silence. 24th July? That was today, her birthday. She had so many questions. She was a witch? Weren't witches evil? Did that mean _she_ was evil too?

There were so many questions in her head and not enough answers. A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry...how could that be real? What was a muggleborn?

"Lils, she's here. She's in the living room and she is waiting for you." A voice jolted Lily out of her thoughts, Tuney's voice. Lily looked up but her sister wasn't here.

* * *

This was the most unfair thing that had ever happened to Petunia! Lily was a witch. That was amazing. She could, well she would be able to perform all sorts of magic and lead a a magical life. Literally. While Petunia would be stuck being normal. Why was Lily special? Why not her as well?

Why was it that everybody liked Lily more than her? It wasn't fair. All mum and dad were going on about is how special Lily was and how she was going to be an amazing witch. It was like Petunia didn't exist any more.

That teacher has just made everything worse. She kept going on about how special Lily was and how fantastic being a witch was. Petunia hated her, she hated Lily. She was only a year younger and Petunia should have gotten that letter last year. Not just Lily.

* * *

Tuney had been ignoring Lily ever since professor McGonagall had came. Or maybe she just didn't want to go to Diagon Alley and was angry that she had to come along anyway.

"Lily, are you ready? We have to go now." Mrs Evans yelled. Lily skipped down the stairs, two at a time and checked her list again.

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

Uniform

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupils' clothes s/hould carry name tags.

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawkbr

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshotbr

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newton Scamander

The Dark Forces by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEAR ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

"Mum, do you think my birthday gift could be a pet?" Lily asked.

"Of course, honey. What do you want? I don't think a toad is a good idea but what about a cat?" Mrs Evans replied.

"Actually, I was thinking of an owl. She would be useful to send you letters while I'm there." Lily said and her mother smiled, nodding her head in agreement. Lily couldn't stop herself from grinning.

The journey flew by and soon they were in Diagon Alley where Mr Evans exchanged some money for the wizarding money and after buying her robes, books and other equipment. Lily walked into Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

The place was tiny and stacked with boxes and there was already a family here. The boy looked around and spotting her, grinned. He had messy, black/dark brown hair and hazel eyes which seemed to have a look of mischief. A man noticed her and came to them.

"Good afternoon." He greeted Lily's parents in a soft voice and then asked Lily.

"Who are you? Which is your wand arm? I'll help just after this customer." As he pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Lily Evans. Umm, right. I'm right-handed." Lily replied nervously.

Mr Ollivander looked around, explaining how each wand was different and brought down a pile of boxes. He took out a wand and gave it to the boy.

"12 inches. Nice and flexible. Oak and dragon heartstring. Give a wave." The boy waved it but Mr Ollivander took it out of his hand, shaking his head.

"That won't do. Won't do at all" He muttered before grabbing another wand.

"Try this. 10 inches. Holly and unicorn hair. Nice and bendy." Again the boy waved it and sparks exploded near Lily's feet. But Mr Ollivander took it out of his hand again as he gave yet another wand to the boy.

"11 inches. Mahogany. Pliable, excellent for transfiguration. Give it a wave."

The boy waved it, making Lily fly across the room and crash on some boxes. Instead of apologising, the boy laughed. Lily was furious, how dare he? She grabbed a random wand out of the boxes on the table and give it a wave. A warmth spread through her and she knew that this was the one for her. She tried to direct her anger through the wand and pointed it towards the boy. It worked! He flew across the room and crashed into some boxes just like she had!

Lily laughed, happiness flowing through her. Being a witch was amazing!

James Potter was furious, how dare she? How could that girl laugh when he was on the floor? The worst thing was his parents were smiling, they were probably amazed that she could already direct her feelings in her magic. So what? If James wanted to, so could he!

James got up and walked towards the redheaded girl.

"Why did you do that Ginger?" He snapped.

"You started it and don't call me Ginger." Lily yelled.

James grinned at pulled her hair, signing "Ginger! Ginger! Ginger!" at the top of his voice.

Lily pushed the boy backwards and screamed. "MY HAIR ISN'T GINGER! It's AUBURN!"

The two mothers scrambled from the counter where they were paying for their children's wands and separated the two.

"Lily!" Iris Evans scolded, shocked at her daughters' behaviour. "Apologise now!"

"James" Dorea Potter said, in what her husband and son called her warning tone.

"Sorry" James and Lily mumbled at the same time but soon as they saw their mothers weren't looking, they glared at each other.

"This isn't over." Lily hissed to him as she left the shop with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be posting at least monthly updates at the start of every month since I'm a very slow writer so I'll try to post long chapters. Of course, there will be times when I'll post chapters more frequently but I'm aiming for at least one every month! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just writing this for fun!


	2. To Hogwarts We Go

Finally it was the 1st of September and Lily was going to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait to start learning magic. The only negative was the way Petunia had been moody and distant ever since Lily's birthday. Lily missed her older sister, she wished that they could go back to the way they used to be.

Lily sighed and then quickly ran the brush through her hair one last time to distract herself. She ran downstairs to where her parents were waiting for her along with Severus Snape who they were giving a lift.

It seemed so bizarre that the reason Severus had always seemed so weird was because he was a wizard. If anybody had told Lily a few weeks ago that Severus and she would be best friends, Lily would have laughed (or punched them which was admittedly more likely) but Severus had rapidly become a really good friend. Especially after the way Petunia had been so distant.

He had told Lily all about the wizarding world and made her feel like she really belonged there. He had somehow become Lily's best friend and she hoped they'd be in the same house. She didn't want to lose her new best friend.

* * *

Petunia glanced at Lily out of the corner of her eye as she slouched in the back of the car, sitting next to Lily. She was leaving today to go to that amazing school where she'd learn magic! Petunia had already seen what Lily could do without learning magic when Lily's used magic in that shop on the boy. If Lily could that now, Petunia couldn't even imagine what Lily would be able to do after one year...let alone seven!

Petunia had even written a letter to the headmaster to inform him that there had been a mistake and that Lily had an older sister who hadn't received a letter the previous year.

When the reply had came, Petunia had been so excited and ready to go to Hogwarts and learn magic. To buy her own pet owl, she'd even had thought of what she'd name her pet.

But the headmaster had just replied that there hadn't been a mistake, claiming that she wasn't magical like Lily. So Petunia wasn't special enough for them...she was too normal.

If it was because Lily had the best grades in everything and studied hard all the time then that wasn't fair. If Petunia had known that you got to learn magic by studying hard and getting the best levels and being a teacher's pet and a goody two shoes like Lily then Petunia would have worked harder. She was even willing to work hard now.

The journey had gone by too quickly. There was so much she wanted to tell Lily before she went but whenever she saw Lily all Petunia could see was that Lily was special while she wasn't. That Lily was something different. That Lily was unique while Petunia wasn't.

* * *

James Potter had been waiting for this day his whole life. He was finally here, on the way to the platform and ready to go to Hogwarts. He had heard so much from his parents about their years there, how'd they met, the lessons, how they'd made friends and had a great time. His parents had done that by being good and becoming prefects and head boy and girl...of course in different years but that was beside the point.

But James Potter wasn't going to follow his parents’ footsteps. He was going to be known as the best seeker (or chaser, he hadn't decided yet!) and make everybody laugh. But above all...what he really wanted to do was to learn all of the castle's secrets and passages and make a map.

James was jostled out of his pleasant daydreams by his father's voice, Charlus Potter, who stared at him with an amused smirk.

"Yes...?" James asked.

"Are you going to admire the pillar all day James?" His father asked.

James smirked. "Of course, it isn't everyday you see such a spectacular piece of magic, is it?" He replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow like his mother did when James was in trouble and he knew it.

His mother laughed. "It's your own fault Charlus. Merlin knows you talk about the Potter who made the barrier often enough!"

His father frowned but the laughter in his eyes showed his amusement.

"It isn't my fault that this is the only sensible barrier created. That barrier to Diagon Alley is such a joke and shame. What impression does it give to the new students?" He scoffed.

Dorea Potter, nee Black, rolled her eyes. "Can we go to _our_ platform now. Or do you intend on missing the train, James?" She asked.

James stood up absolutely straight and pulled his mother's hand as if to drag her onto the platform who smiled and moved forward with him nearly going through the platform when she heard a young voice from behind her which made her stop.

"But I don't understand, Professor McGonagall said that there was a barrier and that a teacher would be beside it."

She sighed and tugged her hand out of her son's and nodded towards her husband who'd heard the voice too and he pulled James towards him and to the side as Dorea turned to find the owner of the voice, discreetly casting a Point Me spell.

* * *

Lily Evans was furious. She had been so excited to go to Hogwarts but she had no idea how to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 and catch her train. She turned to her parents who looked even more annoyed and worried and said.

"But I don't understand, Professor McGonagall said that there was a barrier and that a teacher would be beside it."

"I know Lily but clearly if there is a teacher here then we don't recognise them." Her mother replied, trying to keep her own anger in check as she calmed her daughter down.

"Excuse me?" A gentle voice interrupted from behind. Lily and Iris turned and saw that a familiar lady was standing behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard you mention Professor McGonagall...would I be wrong in assuming that you will be attending a certain school in Scotland for children with special talents?" The lady asked.

"Yes!" Her mother exclaimed as her whole body melted with relief. "Hogwarts right?" she asked.

"Yes." The lady said smiling then she frowned slightly. "I must say you look very familiar..." She murmured and then continued in a louder voice. "If you wouldn't mind coming with me, I'll show you the barrier. You are actually quite close to it which is fortunate."

The Evans family along with Severus Snape followed the lady to the barrier where a man with dark hair stood alongside a young boy around Lily's age.

As soon as they were close enough for Lily to recognise him, she exclaimed in an angry tone. "You!"

The boy looked at her in surprise and then smirked. "Ginger." He said, nodding his head as if he was pleased to see her.

"Lily." Her mother warned as she placed her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"So that's why you looked so familiar. You're the girl who made James fly across the room." Dorea Potter said softly before frowning and walking closer to her son. "James, apologise please." She said sternly.

"Sorry" James said with a cheeky smile. His mother frowned but let it go and turned to Mrs Evans. "I do apologise for my son. Now, to get onto the platform all you have to do is..."

But she was cut off by her son. "Mum, can I help them please." He asked widening his hazel eyes innocently, knowing his mother usually gave in when he did that.

He looked at his father pleadingly too. "Please...it is a part of the Potter history and I really want to tell them how."

His father nodded and took his wife's hand who gave James one last warning look before she walked through the barrier with her husband.

James gulped, knowing he'd be in huge trouble soon but then remembered that he would be going to Hogwarts anyway. It would be worth getting told off anyway.

So he grinned and said, smirking. "All you have to do is stand near that pillar that's in the middle of platforms 9 and 10, where we already are, and whisper the password. The password is Hogwarts express. Remember to clutch your trolley and I would suggest go as a group because it is your first time, ginger."

The girl scowled at him and replied. "My name isn't ginger. It's Lily. And my hair isn't ginger either, it's auburn you..." Her mother covered the girls' mouth and thanked him before walking closer to pillar, dragging the girl with her who was still glaring at him. James walked just behind them and then when the girl looked at the platform and whispered the password, James pushed his trolley into her back which sent her through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

As Lily whispered the password, her mother having assumed that somebody with magic must have needed to say it, she felt something crash into her back and closed her eyes, bracing for the impact of the pillar but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a completely different platform! There was a sign above her head and there were people in robes walking with children and waving their wands to lift trunks into the air. There were owls hooting and fireplaces which turned green when people came out of them.

But Lily couldn't admire all of this for more than a second, she narrowed her eyes and slowly turned around where she saw that boy grinning like mad.

He tricked her! That toerag had tricked her so that he could crash into her on purpose! How dare he?

Before her mother could stop her, Lily punched him in his gut and as hard as she could and _that_ wiped the smirk of hiss arrogant face.

" _Never_ mess with me again." She yelled and for good measure, she found her water bottle and emptied it over his face.

"And that was for calling me ginger again." She added before spinning on her heel, returning back to her trolley which she was about to push when her mother stopped her.

"Lily Rose Evans." She said, crossing her arms.

"James Charlus Potter." The boy's mother said in the same tone as my mother as she pulled the boy next to me."

She exchanged a glance at my mother who looked surprised to see her.

"I am so sorry for my son's behaviour. I shouldn't have let him with you." She said, and then turned her head slightly to glare at her husband who looked a bit abashed.

My mother nodded. "It's alright." She replied.

"Oh no it isn't. James Charlus Potter, you will apologise to this family right now. Is this the impression you want them to have of the Potters?" She said in a very cold voice.

James Potter gulped. "I'm sorry Mrs...uh..." He looked at his mother.

"Evans" Iris Evans said somewhat stiffly, still trying to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Evans and everybody. I didn't think of the consequences of my actions." James said. This wasn't true of course but maybe, James thought, he should have thought about his consequences a bit more.

"Now to the girl you pushed. Lily is it?" Dorea Potter said.

"I'm sorry Evans." James said, not meaning it at all.

"Lily...you will apologise too. You _did **not**_ need to punch him or pour your water. That's why children have parents." Iris Evans said in a tired voice. It had been a long day already.

"I'm sorry Potter." Lily said in the same tone as Potter and as soon as their parents turned to talk to each other and no doubt apologise for their behaviour again, Lily glared at Potter.

"Last time I said that this wasn't over. Next time Potter, my parents won't be there to stop me. Don't mess with me again or you'll regret it." She hissed.

"I'm not scared of you Evans. You shouldn't have done that. You'll be the one who regrets it." James hissed back.

Their parents turned to face them again and they both put on innocent smiles. Then they were getting onto the train, separately of course, and sitting in their compartments.

* * *

Severus Snape sat opposite to Lily still shell shocked at what had happened. He'd never seen Lily like that but if Lily didn't like that boy then Snape had no problem disliking him either.

A girl entered the compartment and smiled at Lily and Severus, who didn't notice.

"Can I sit here, please?" She asked.

Lily smiled and replied. "Of course. I'm Lily Evans."

"Marlene McKinnon. Nice to meet you Lily." She sat down beside Lily.

"So...what house do you want to be in?" She asked Lily.

Lily shrugged. "I don't really mind." She said.

Marlene stared at her for a second. "That's probably good I guess. Are you a muggleborn?" She asked.

Lily nodded. "How?" She asked Marlene.

Marlene smiled. "You would have had a preference otherwise...most people grow up wanting to go into the same house as their parents."

"Oh." Lily said. Which house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, probably. My mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Gryffindor."

Lily nodded in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, James Potter wandered the train until he found the compartment where his cousin was sitting with his...other cousins.

"There you are Sirius." He exclaimed.

"James!" Sirius greeted excitedly as James sat down next to him.

"Hi Andi, Bella and Cissy." James said, grinning.

Andi or Andromeda Black smiled back at him, she was in her fifth year and was the Slytherin prefect.

"Hello James, how are you?"

Bella or Bellatrix Black who was in her sixth year, looked up from her book and nodded towards him.

Cissy or Narcissa Black, who was also starting Hogwarts this year grinned back at him.

"So...are you going to be like Aunt Dorea and us Blacks and join us in Slytherin?" She asked.

James pretended to think about this.

"Nope." He said. "I'm going to Gryffindor like my dad. Besides...you never know...maybe you won't be in Slytherin. " He grinned.

"Say Sirius, why don't you join me. It'd be fun, two Blacks in Slytherin in one year."

Sirius just laughed.

Bellatrix looked up again. "Siri will be with us. The Blacks are always in Slytherin." She replied.

Andi frowned. "But we wouldn't mind if he or Cissy went elsewhere...would we?" She asked.

Cissy shrugged. "Aunt Walburga would probably disown him and probably convince Uncle Orion but Grandfather probably wouldn't mind. He did let his sister marry your father, James." She added.

James shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go somewhere else Sirius. I want to find Marlene. She said she'd find out how we're sorted."

With that, the two boys left the compartment and left the three sisters to continue their debate.

* * *

Marlene honestly thought the train journey would never end. It had been fun to start with until James entered their compartment with Black and a new boy called Remus Lupin.

Then Lily and James spent the rest of the ride arguing which eventually led to everybody else, apart from Lily's friend Snape, ignoring them and playing exploding snap which Alice had brought in when she walked in, looking for her missing cat.

But they were now finally waiting for the sorting to begin as Professor McGonagall brought in an old hat which she put on a stool and as soon as she walked away, it burst into song.

"I may look old,

And useless.

But I have the brains

From the founders

To put you in your correct house.

It may be Hufflepuff where

The just and loyal reside.

Or Ravenclaw where

The Witty tend to scribe.

Perhaps Slytherin where

The cunning and ambitious lie.

Or with the pride of the brave

In Gryffindor.

I place you in the right spot

But as time get tough

Stick together and see the power."

"This has to be a prank. A hat...the mysterious sorting is done by a hat!" James whispered to Sirius who laughed.

All the students started clapping and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as she started reading from a list.

When she reached. "Black, Sirius." Sirius walked towards the stool and at down, putting the hat on.

"Ah another Black. Now where to place you. Slytherin could be a great fit as could Gryffindor. I see plenty of courage too...I think the best fit for you is GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the hall and stunned faces looked at him as Sirius Black walked past the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor one and sat down, pretending not the notice the students edging away from him.

"I told you." Cissy, who'd been right about where she would end up, whispered to her eldest sister and put out her hand. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes before putting galleon in her hand.

All too soon for Lily, Professor McGonagall had reached "Evans, Lily" and Lily slowly walked to the stool and sat down. The hat slipped down over her eyes, and Lily straightened it.

"Hmm...a hard one. Plenty of courage and a very good mind. Ravenclaw could be a good fit but I think you'll do best in GRYFFINDOR". The red and gold table exploded with cheers and Lily sat down opposite Black who was the only student she recognised.

James smiled as he saw Marlene, Sirius and his new friend Remus were all looking at him as he walked to the sorting hat from the Gryffindor table. Soon, he would be sitting with them.

"A Potter. Oh that is interesting. A fine mind. Very fine but not for Ravenclaw. Loyalty typical for a Potter and ambition. Just like your mother had. Slytherin would be a great match indeed. Your mother would be pleased huh...well be sure to tell her that. What about Gryffindor you ask? Yes, plenty of bravery and courage. Gryffindor would also be a great match for you. You would be best to go into GRYFFINDOR."

James Potter grinned and walked towards the Gryffindor table, knowing that the best years of life had begun.


	3. Feuds, Friendships & a Crush

Hogwarts had quickly become home, Lily mused, as she walked towards the library. She had already made friends, perhaps sharing a dorm helped, with Marlene McKinnion and Alice Fortescue and was friendly with the other girls in the dorm though not close. In fact, if it weren't for the presence of one annoying boy and his friends then life would be perfect.

James Potter, the bane of her existence, and her academic rival...well at least in Transfiguration, he didn't really seem to care that much about the other subjects was the only flaw in Hogwarts. Ever since the train ride, he was determined to make her life hell and he was also to blame for her current green hair.

Because of his stupid prank (which she STILL couldn't figure out how he'd done), everybody was annoying her and claiming that she simultaneously looked more like Christmas and less because her hair was no longer red. That didn't even make any sense?

"Oi Evans?" She heard the bane of her existence call out.

Lily growled softly as she quickened her pace. She heard running footsteps behind her and a few minutes later, James Potter was in front of her, blocking her way with his stupid friends.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She snapped.

"Come on Evans. Don't be like this...let me copy your history essay." Potter smirked.

"No." Lily replied, trying to move past him.

"It's not like a ghost can check it anyway." Potter pouted.

"No. Now get out of my way." Lily shouted.

"But why?" Sirius Black pouted alongside Potter.

"Because you changed my hair colour to green and we're going home soon. I don't want to explain this to my parents." Lily replied.

"It was only a joke, Evans. It'll probably be fine by the holidays. Besides, I like your hair. It matches your dazzling emerald eyes! Now come on Evans. Please, please, please let me copy." Potter pleaded.

"NO!" Lily screamed.

"No, no, no Potter...you can't copy because I'm a goody two shoes." Potter yelled, mimicking and mocking me.

"ARGH!" Lily screamed. "I hate you, Potter." Then she shoved him, walking past him to resume her walk to the library.

Two days later, James Potter had magically lost all his hair during a meal in the Great Hall.

"EVANS!" James yelled, causing the whole hall to fall silent and stare at the bald first year.

Lily continued eating calmly.

James yelled her name again.

"What? POTTER!" Lily yelled back, mimicking James' tone as she yelled his name.

"What did you do to my hair?" James snapped.

"My beautiful hair...all gone." He moaned dramatically.

Professor McGonagall had reached the duo by this point. She put her hands on James' shoulders.

"10 points from Gryffindor from each of you, Mr Potter and Miss Evans. Now now, Mr Potter, I'm sure a hair growth potion will sort out everything" She said calmly and began leading him out of the hall.

"What?" Lily yelled. "But that's _not_ fair! _I_ still have _green_ hair and nobody's fixed it for _me!_ "

"10 points for yelling at a teacher, Miss Evans. As for why, your hair should be back to normal by the end of the day. I am quite aware of how Mr Potter conducted his prank. As for fixing Mr Potter's hair, a hair loss potion is not in the first year syllabus and considering you must have brewed it yourself, the risk of it being permanent..."

At this, she was interrupted by a loud hysterical shriek from James.

"Calm yourself, Mr Potter, as I was saying...the risk is too high to leave it alone." She continued before leaving the hall with James.

Professor Slughorn stood up. "Miss Evans, 10 points for fantastic brewing skills. Perhaps next time you want to brew outside class, you do it with my permission and supervision." He chuckled.

Lily beamed and nodded excitedly.

* * *

"James?" Sirius Black hissed.

"Hmm..." James replied sleepily, turning over to ignore the unwanted distraction.

"Have you noticed that Remus is never here on the full moon?" Sirius whispered, leaning forward and almost falling out of his bed.

"Mmhmm..." James replied again.

Sirius frowned and then poked James' back harshly, causing him to sit up suddenly.

"WHAT?" James hissed angrily, rubbing his eyes. "I was sleeping, Black."

"And ignoring me." Sirius pouted.

James rolled his eyes and flung himself back on his back and then turned to face his best friend.

"What do you want drama queen?" He sighed.

Sirius smirked. "Takes one to know one...anyway. Have you noticed that our friend, Remus, is never here on the full moon?"

James frowned. "So?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So, isn't that weird? What are the odds that he's always ill or that there's always some sort of family emergency around the full moon?"

James sighed dramatically. "There is something called a coincidence, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "Nope...I don't believe it. That's what I assumed last year but we've been here for nearly two years now. I can't believe that this is a coincidence."

James' frown deepened. "It's nearly the summer holidays anyway. I'll ask Dad when we get home and we can always confront Remus when he comes to stay."

Sirius just nodded in reply and James Potter smiled as he blissfully went back to sleep.

* * *

"It sounds like a werewolf James." Charlus Potter wearily replied to his son's rapid fire questions.

"So my friend's a werewolf?" James burst out hysterically (and dramatically, flinging himself back into the sofa).

"Wait. What?" Dorea Potter asked, leaning forward and rubbing her temples.

"James...how in Merlin's name did you get from werewolves turning to your friend being one. Just because your friend hasn't been with you for a few nights when it was the full moon doesn't mean they're a werewolf."

James sat up. "That's what _I_ said but Sirius said that he'd been missing every full moon for two years and _that amount_ couldn't be a coincidence." He replied.

Dorea and Charlus exchanged glances.

"James...why don't we discuss this tomorrow when Sirius is here too?" She suggested.

James nodded and fled, no doubt to write to Sirius Black and inform him himself.

"I didn't expect this from Dumbledore." Dorea said.

Charlus smiled wryly. "It's good to know that he's taking the proper precautions if the boy is missing for a few days though."

Dorea nodded and sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

And it was. Explaining how exactly one became a werewolf and then explaining how there wasn't any way to help their friends unless they became animagi which wouldn't be possible for many years since it was a long and difficult process.

"Is that what you mean Dad, when you say it's Mum's time of the month? Is Mum a werewolf too?" James asked innocently at one point.

"You say _what_ to our son?" Dorea demanded, eyes glaring at her husband who was avoiding her gaze.

That began a very different conversation about that 'time of the month'.

* * *

"Hey Remus" James greeted, when Remus Lupin entered the dorm room Peter Pettigrew, their other roommate and friend.

"Hello James." Remus replied, looking at his friend suspiciously. James Potter had his signature mischievous smile and Remus just knew there would be trouble.

"Say...do you guys want a sweet?"

Only Peter was brave or foolish enough to take it and eat it which resulted in Frank from the year above having to take him to the hospital suite because green hair...James Potter could get away with, green skin was another matter altogether.

"Say, Remus, do you want to play exploding snap?" Sirius asked as casually as he could.

"Oh...um...okay." Remus replied wearily.

A few rounds in, James asked. "So what's like being a werewolf?"

Remus dropped his cards and singed his eyebrows as a result.

"W..What?" He stuttered, eyes wide in panic.

"Don't worry." James reassured. "We don't care. You're our best friend and fellow prankster. We just wanted to tell you that we knew and you didn't have to hide it from us anymore."

"We didn't tell anybody...well apart from Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus but they're the ones who explained everything. Besides, it's only a day or two a month." Sirius added.

Remus looked from James to Sirius and smiled. It was the biggest smile they'd seen from the quiet bookworm.

There are some things that people simply cannot do without becoming best friends, apparently accepting a werewolf as one of their own was one of them.

Near the end of their third year (the following year), Peter Pettigrew was added to the group and let into the secret.

* * *

"I got into the team!" Marlene squealed in excitement as she entered the common room.

"Shh!" Hissed a seventh year, who was finishing an assignment, angrily.

"Sorry!" Marlene exclaimed slightly quieter and then dragged Lily to a quiet corner.

"I got onto the Quidditch team!" She repeated and Lily hugged her as she congratulated her.

"Marlene, that's great!" She said.

"Where's Alice?" asked Marlene.

Lily shrugged. "She had to speak to Professor Flitwick." She explained.

Marlene nodded. "I can't wait for the matches. It's going to be great! But the best thing is James is in the team too so we can practise in the holidays and we already know that we work together!" She gushed.

Lily scowled. "Potter...argh!"

"Come on Lils...we've discussed this...we're practically neighbours and he's actually really nice." She pleaded.

"Whatever." Lily replied but then she smiled as she saw the portrait open. "Oh look! There's Alice! Let's tell her the good news!"

* * *

"Umm...Evans?" a voice asked quietly.

Lily looked up from her essay.

"Lupin?" She said frowning. It's not that she hated him...in fact she thought Lupin was quite nice for being friends with troublemakers like Potter and Black but it was a fact in the Gryffindor house that one could only be friends with Potter or Evans and not both. The sole exception being Marlene McKinnon.

"Can I sit here please?" He asked.

"I guess so...Potter and Black aren't here are they?" Lily replied.

"Thanks and no...they don't really like reading for pleasure." Remus said shyly.

Lily smiled. "Neither do my friends...I mean they do what's required and a bit more but not knowledge for knowledge's sake, you know." She replied.

Remus smiled at her. "Were you also given the option to go into Ravenclaw?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah but I told the hat to put me wherever it thought would be best." She replied.

"Same...say...you can call me Remus if you want. It's nice to talk to someone about books and academic stuff sometimes." He offered, looking down.

Lily nodded. "Call me Lily. I'd like to be friends...we can talk about books!" She said excitedly.

They shook hands and grinned.

* * *

"He betrayed us." Sirius whined as he fell face first onto the common room sofa, squashing Peter in the process.

"Who?" asked Peter worriedly.

"Remus...he was hanging out in the library with _EVANS!"_ He cried, sitting up for a brief second before resuming his previous position.

James shrugged. "We'll just use him to spy. Besides, it'll be easier to prank her when she's friends with Remus." He said and continued working on his prank ideas.

Sirius looked betrayed and didn't stop dramatically crying until he was hexed by Marlene later that evening.

* * *

Lily walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4 with her parents just behind her. Sev was coming with his mother today which was unfortunate but nothing could upset Lily today! Her fourth year was about to begin and she couldn't be more excited.

"Can we go now...we've dropped the freak?" She heard Petunia moan.

She moved forward, not wanting to hear her mum tell her sister off again. Never had Lily been gladder to return to school.

Living with Petunia this summer hadn't been fun. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Alice chatting with Marlene ahead.

"Evans." She heard a familiar, annoying voice said.

"Potter" She spat. "What do you want?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" He smirked.

Lily opened her mouth and closed it again. She hadn't been prepared for that.

"What?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Potter repeated, that smirk still on his face.

"NO!" Lily yelled. "Merlin no. What is wrong with you Potter? If you're forgetting, we hate each other!" She took a few steps backward.

Mrs Potter had clearly noticed something was wrong and made her way towards them.

"Hello Lily. Is everything alright?" She asked, they were well acquainted by now considering every time Lily and James were at the platform, they argued.

"Hi Mrs Potter. I think there's something wrong with your son." Lily replied.

Mrs Potter sighed. "James?" She asked.

Potter shrugged. "I didn't do anything Mum. I just asked her out. She was the one who was rude."

Mrs Potter looked surprised. Her husband intervened. "I think we can leave this matter for them to sort out. Wouldn't want to interfere too much in our son's love life." He said, leading his wife away.

James grinned and looked at Lily again. "So...third time lucky huh. Will you go out with me?" He asked again.

"No." Lily replied firmly, having gathered her wits. "Not even if you were the last boy left on Planet Earth." And she walked away.

"Ouch." Said Sirius Black, overhearing the last part as he walked towards his best friend.

James shrugged. "She'll come around one day."

* * *

"We need a name." James said, bursting into the room, one day in their fourth year.

"Why?" Remus asked, not looking up from his book.

"Cos Moonblessed it's cool." Sirius replied, bursting into the dorm behind James.

At this, Remus did look up. "Moonblessed?" He questioned.

"We need nicknames. All the best pranksters do."

"That's a terrible nickname. Don't call me that." Remus replied and looked at his book again.

James pouted. "It's a great nickname." He protested.

Remus rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Moonbeam."

James smiled. "Hey! Only you get a Moon related nickname!" He said, throwing a pillow at Remus.

"Unless you prefer Wolfie?" Sirius interjected slyly and threw a pillow at James who caught it just before it hit him.

"Shut up Siri." Remus grumbled as he closed his book. "How about, we just focus on the group name and figure out nicknames for each other later." He suggested, giving in since he knew that Sirius and James were like a dog with a bone when they'd set their mind on something.

"Yes!" James exclaimed as he flung himself onto the edge of his bed, laying on his stomach.

"It has to be related to pranks somehow." Peter said.

James rolled his eyes. "We know that. But we can't just call ourselves The, whatever we call ourselves, The...whatever, you know."

Sirius nodded. "We're The...cos we're amazing and one of a kind."

Remus interrupted before the conversation went off topic. "Okay but what's the aim of your pranks."

Sirius put an arm around Remus. "Our aim, Moonstar. We're the pranksters remember." Remus glared at him and shoved his arm away.

"Well...James says that he wants to steal the honour of being the best pranksters ever in Hogwarts...what about The Thieves?" Peter suggested.

"Not bad Pete." Sirius replied.

"The Looters" Pete said again.

"Wait...shouldn't that be earn the honour...there are no pranksters apart from us." Remus interjected.

"It's a family thing." James explained. "My great grandfather is known as the best prankster and apparently he's the best prankster to ever attend Hogwarts. I'm going to steal that honour and title!"

"I'm not going to be part of a group called The Thieves or The Looters, no matter how appropriate it may be to James' ambitions." Remus said firmly.

James pouted, then he grinned wickedly. "Wait...I know the perfect person to ask." He said before rushing out of the dorm, the others just behind him.

"Oi Evans!" He yelled.

"No, I will not go out with you." came the usual reply.

Remus shivered, how that this become the usual interaction between those two, he would never understand. He didn't know if their feud was worse or James' crush.

"I actually had another question for you." James yelled back.

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!" yelled a stressed seventh year.

"SORRY!" James yelled again before walking to stand in front of Lily, Marlene and Alice.

"Hey Marlene, Alice." He added.

"Hi James." Alice said.

"Hey troublemaker." Marlene replied.

James looked at his friends excited. "Hey" He began but was interrupted.

"Not The Troublemakers either James." Remus replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked.

"Probably not." Remus replied.

"We're trying to come up with a name to call ourselves." James replied anyway.

"Remus disliked The Thieves and The Looters and I don't think he'd like The Pirates so we're stuck." Sirius added.

Lily groaned. "I don't blame you Remus. Why are you friends with them again? And why would you call yourselves The Thieves?" She grumbled.

"It's a family thing." James explained. "My great grandfather is known as the best prankster and apparently he's the best prankster to ever attend Hogwarts. I'm going to steal that honour and title!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I really don't care Potter."

"You should Lilyflower, you'll be telling our kids how I accomplished this one day." James replied, winking at her.

Lily pulled out her wand. "Do you _want_ me to hex you?" She threatened.

"I really don't care what you do or why exactly you want to become a marauder...just leave me alone." She ranted.

"Thanks love." James said dreamily. "The Marauders sounds perfect! Now...about that date..."

At this, Lily hexed him and Remus quickly dragged him back into their dorm.

"She'll come around one day." James said cheerfully. "Now...let's plan our next prank! We have to establish The Marauders in Hogwarts after all."

Lily groaned...why on earth had Potter changed? She wished they could go back to simpler times when they'd hated each other. It was hard to carry out a feud when the other party kept asking you out instead.


	4. Why October 31st?

It was a cloudy morning, perhaps it was fitting, Lily thought as she took the letter from the owl. Her summer had been pretty cloudy too so far. Petunia hadn't spoken to her properly since Lily's 11th birthday but this year...this year she'd been insufferable, shouting "Freak!" every time she saw Lily and avoiding her if possible.

Her parents still didn't know what to do. Not that they hadn't tried, from forced family outings to even locking both of them into a room, they'd done all they could think of. But nothing short of a miracle could have fixed the rift between the two sisters. The cause of which was the best and worst gift Lily had been given.

Shaking her head of morbid thoughts, Lily opened her letter. It had come later than usual this year. A shiny red badge fell into her hand.

"Mum! Dad! Look" She squealed, holding the badge into the air. "They made me a Prefect!"

"Oh honey! I'm so proud of you!" Iris Evans exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"That's my Lils." Mr Evans chuckled.

None of them noticed Petunia standing in the doorway, looking on.

* * *

_ First September _

Finally, Lily was once more on the train and on her way to Hogwarts.

"See you later, Lily." Sev said, still hovering outside the compartment Lily had entered.

"You can come in Sev, you know. Nobody will bite." Lily teased.

"Unless you'd like us to." Marlene winked.

Sev ignored her and nodded at Lily once more before leaving.

Marlene shook her head.

"I don't know why you're still friends with him. If you'd seen what he did to Xeno Lovegood..." She broke off...grimacing.

"Who's Xeno Lovegood?" Lily asked.

"Ravenclaw, he's the fourth year who was the victim in that incident last year. Stop changing the topic. Why are you still friends with him? He's a bully." Marlene replied.

"Is not. Besides, Snape isn't a bully. As for that Ravenclaw...Xeno...Snape said that it was Rosier who did that to him. He tried to stop him. If anybody's a bully, it's your _friend_ Potter." Lily snapped.

Marlene stood up, her grip on her wand tightening. "You're blind, Lily. You're blind to your misunderstandings about James and Snape." She spat.

"Guys, guys...ENOUGH!" Alice yelled, her wand producing a loud bang.

Both Lily and Marlene gaped at their normally quiet friend.

"Sit down." They sat, still frowning at each other.

"Look, we're best friends. So, yes, we can fight and have different opinions. That's not the point. There's a WAR beginning out there. A war that's going to affect us all. Marlene, Snape's involvement with the Xeno incident was a rumour. Nothing was confirmed. And Lily, your grudge over James is ridiculous. Yes, he and Snape have...unfriendly interactions...but it's not just James 'picking' on Snape. Snape provokes James too. And if you're both too stubborn to accept this then agree to disagree." Alice lectured.

"Sorry Lils." Marlene said, shoulders slumping. "It's been a stressful summer."

"I'm sorry too, Marlene. Agree to disagree?" Lily sniffed, hugging Marlene who nodded in reply.

Alice sighed, sitting down. "Nice to see you after the summer too."

"Sorry Mum!" Lily and Marlene said in unison, pulling her into a hug.

Lily frowned."What was that about the war?" She asked.

Marlene sighed. "Do you remember Bella Black?" She asked.

* * *

"Moonbeam! How I've missed you?" Sirius gushed dramatically; wiping fake tears off his cheeks and trying pull Remus into a hug.

Remus pushed Sirius away. "And here I was remembering you calling me a traitor yesterday because I was made Prefect." He replied dryly.

"So?" James asked.

"So what?" Remus replied, sitting next to Peter and opening a chocolate frog.

"Was I right or was I right?" He joked.

"Right about what?" Sirius said, winking at Remus who simply focused on his chocolate.

"The other Gryffindor prefect." James said, rolling his eyes. "So clearly I was right otherwise you'd be making me give a galleon to you lot. Now pay up."

Sirius grinned. "Ah see...Jamesy old fella...that's where you're wrong."

James narrowed his eyes."And how's that _Siri_?"

"We never made a bet."

James pouted. "But...but...we did. I remember making it."

"Let's ask the Prefect then." Sirius suggested.

"No." Remus said without looking from the book he'd pulled out and was reading.

"I didn't even ask." James muttered.

"It's always no. You're terrible influences." He stated.

* * *

_ October _

_Dear James,_

_I hope you are well._ **I should warn you that your mother isn't pleased by the latest letter from McGongall.** I received a letter from _Professor McGongall earlier today and I am very disappointed. What were you thinking James? That prank of yours could have gone very wrong and could have been permanent._ **But it didn't so all's well that ends well.** _Don't be encouraged by your father, no doubt he will be writing to you and telling you that all is well. We will be having a conversation about this when you return home._

_I_ **We** _hope your preparations for the OWLs are going well_ **and are looking forward to seeing you soon too.** _I hate to be the bearer of bad_ **(or good, depending on your perspective)** news, _James, but it is better you and Sirius_ **(Hello Sirius. Hope you are well.)** should hear this from me than others. **(Such as your Aunt Walburga...I mean cousin? Your mother has a weird family tree, son. Her older brother is Arcturus and Orion is her nephew, meaning his wife is your cousin in law...yes, I was right! And your mother thinks I don't know her family tree!)**

_Andromeda_ **(Andi)** _has eloped with Ted Tonks. She is fine; we met with her and her husband earlier today however my cousin has convinced my brother to cast her out off the family. Bella was also quite vocal regarding her distaste regarding Andi's actions._

_I know that war is looming and boundaries are being drawn, particularly between certain houses._ **(Gryffindor and Slytherin, as always)**

_Remember, war or no war, family is family, James and please remind Sirius of this too. I disagree with what your uncle did, James, but that doesn't mean turning your back on family._

_Lots of love,_

_Mother_

**_P.S I'm sure your mother_ ** **would appreciate you to keep an eye out on Narcissa and Regulus as well. And please don't tell your mother, I added to her letter.**

**Take Care,**

**Dad.**

"Good for Andi." Sirius said.

"She was cast out of the family, Sirius." James said. "She must be feeling terrible."

Sirius shrugged. "She'll be fine, we'll write to her, if you want. Tell her she's still family. Now come on! The potion's ready." He said, dragging James with him.

* * *

Becoming an animagus was surprisingly easy, for all the rumoured difficulties. They'd begun the process the previous year and here they were, finally ready to take the potion and find their forms.

"Bottoms up." James said, bringing his vial up to his mouth as he chugged it back, wincing at the bitter taste, as Sirius and Peter copied his actions.

"I will never taste anything again...you have ruined me Potter." Sirius moaned loudly.

"What are you up to?" Asked Remus from the opposite side of their dorm. "And what in Merlin's name are you drinking...is that a potion?" He asked, trying to look past Sirius, who was blocking his view.

"You don't want to know." Peter replied.

"Can't ruin the prank for you." Sirius added, winking at him.

Remus huffed and closed the curtains surrounding his bed.

"Go to sleep. We have Transfiguration in the morning." He said.

"We're meant to find our forms in our sleep according to the book. It said that people tend to end up in a place which is important to them. Good night fellow Marauders." James stated, as he made his way to his bed and flopped onto the bed.

His last thought was that it was finally happening.

* * *

He was standing in a forest that looked remarkably like the Forbidden Forest. In fact, it was like the clearing that he'd once found with Sirius in the summer after third year.

A loud screech disrupted the quiet. There was a bird above him, an eagle with odd markings around the eyes and it landed on a branch near him, looking at him. James took a step forward, wanting to take a closer look, but the eagle was gone.

A large raccoon came up next to him, with the same markings around the eyes. It circled him a few times before disappearing with...was that a cheeky smile?

James blinked and then shrugged. It was meant to be a part of his personality and his parents did say he had a cheeky smile. Maybe the raccoon somehow got that from him if he was meant to be one of these animals.

Tired of waiting for animals to find him and disappear, James started walking through the forest instead. Maybe he'd find the eagle or raccoon again.

The forest was dark and James could sense that something large was approaching him. He slipped his hand into his pocket, looking for the familiar, comforting feeling he got when he touched his wand. It wasn't there.

He tried his other pockets, a bit more frantically. Maybe they'd brewed the potion wrong and something had gone wrong.

The moon appeared from behind the clouds just as a stag came into the light. His antlers shining like a crown in the moonlight and he had the same markings around his eyes.

Without hesitating, James touched one antler. The stag stomped one hoof one the ground lightly and seemed to lean into his touch. And James just knew...this was his animagus form. There was a sense of rightness that James had experienced only once before, when he'd found his wand. It was as if he was complete.

The stag bowed, lying low and somehow seemed to blur into him. James could feel the weight of the antlers and the phantom feeling of another pair of leg somewhere behind him and with a silent arch of pain as the stag and boy became one, James Potter woke up.

* * *

Sirius blinked. He was in Aunt Dorea's flower garden. That was unexpected; he'd thought he'd end up somewhere cooler, like the Forbidden Forest. He really wanted to see the place but Hagrid was always preventing them from sneaking in.

Why'd he end up in Aunt Dorea's garden out of all the places? James would never stop teasing him when he found out.

"Woof!" A large black dog ran up to him, tail wagging excitedly.

Sirius grinned as he petted the dog. This had to be his form! As if the dog had read his thoughts, he jumped and knocked Sirius onto the ground and the two became one, waking him up.

* * *

Peter found himself in what seemed to be the Headmaster's office. The portraits were missing and in their place, he saw portraits of Sirius, James, Remus and his mother alongside Dumbledore who did seem fazed to see Peter in his office at all.

Peter hit his head with his hand and rolled his eyes. Of course! It was all in his head after all.

"Of course this is happening inside your head, my boy, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" Dumbledore's portrait said.

"Yes, yes, of course, Headmaster." Peter squeaked and then cleared his throat.

What was wrong with his voice?

"Perhaps you should check your pocket, my boy." Dumbledore chuckled.

Peter slipped a hand into his front pocket, which seemed to suddenly have a lump. A brown, squirming rat came out.

"No..." He breathed. "This can't be right! I can't be a rat!" Peter shrieked, almost dropping the rat.

"And why not, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, peering through his moon shaped glasses, eyes twinkling.

"Because...it's a rat. They're unwanted! They're pests and useless. I'm wanted and I'm not a pest. I can't be a rat!" Peter replied.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah...it is true that rats are often seen this way. But your animagus form being a rat doesn't mean you're a pest or unwanted. It's about what the rat's personality. Rats are adaptable, they are survivors and represent inner strength. All of these are desirable traits." He explained.

Peter frowned and looked at the rat. "I don't know if I have these traits. I'm not particularly brave like Sirius or have great inner strength like Remus." He said.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "If that were true, my boy, then you wouldn't be having this conversation with yourself. You must accept yourself, Peter." He explained.

Peter looked down at the rat who scurried forward and nipped his finger and Peter felt himself shrink until he was the size of the rat and the rat blurred into him...waking Peter up.

* * *

Peter almost screamed when he saw James and Sirius playing exploding snap over him.

"W...What are you..." He began before scouting as back as he could to avoid being singed.

"Sorry." Sirius laughed, not sounding at all.

"Can I tell you what I am now?!" James whined.

"Me first!" Sirius pouted...I woke up first.

James rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sirius grinned widely, swiping the singed cards to the floor and settling down on more of Peter's bed.

"A large, black dog. I'm the Black Dog!" He declared, winking at his own, terrible pun.

James rolled his eyes and then looked at Peter expectantly.

"I...umm...a rat." Peter mumbled.

Sirius laughed, almost falling off the bed. James glared at him.

"That'll be useful for our pranks." He said, gleefully and Sirius stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He whined. "That's so cool, Peter! Plus...you could hide and find out all of Snivellous' secrets and weakness in advance!"

James rolled his eyes again, though more dramatically.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're in love with Snape, Siri...judging by the amount of time you spend talking about pranking him."

"Do not!" Sirius protested. "Tell him I don't Peter."

Both James and Sirius looked at Peter expectantly.

"James talks about Evans more." Peter said apologetically.

"Take that old man!" Sirius cheered, giving a high five to Peter.

James rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Do not." James muttered.

"So what are you?" Peter asked, bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

James grinned. "Aah...saving the best for last! I'm a stag...king of the forest."

Sirius grinned in return. "A wolf, a rat, a dog and a stag." He declared, and raised his hand, as if giving a toast. "To mischief, marauders!"

James and Peter echoed him, mimicking his actions.

"The map." Wormtail added. "We should add this to the map somehow."

Sirius grin widened. "We need nicknames then. And I get to pick them!"

James and Peter shared horrified looks and groaned...they should have never made that bet.

* * *

"I hate this." Sirius groaned, as he tried getting rid of his stupid tail that just wouldn't go away.

"Me too." agreed Peter, focusing on his own ears that were sticking out of his head.

He seemed to be having even less luck as Sirius, who was glaring at James every other minute after focusing on his tail.

James' transfiguration skills seemed to have given him an unfair advantage, he'd already managed to transform all of his limbs, both separately and all together at once. Which had been a great opportunity to take blackmail photos since James looked hilarious, with hooves and a human head. He only had to transform his torso and head. Hence, he was currently working on his antlers and finally failing at transforming a body part.

"I did it!" Peter yelled, causing the other two to lose their concentration and for Sirius to lose his balance and fall over.

Peter's ears had disappeared and for the next half hour, Sirius and James watched as Peter made his ears appear and disappear his ears, just to prove that he could. Neither of them had the heart to tell him, that watching him do this just wasn't very interesting.

Finally, Sirius cracked and groaned. "That's enough, Peter! I want to focus on getting rid of this bloody tail...just work on another stupid part."

Peter glared at him. "Just because I managed to do something faster than you doesn't mean it's stupid."

James rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on his transformation, knowing how Sirius got and not wanting to get into their pointless argument.

"You did not!" Sirius protested.

"Did too." Peter replied smugly.

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well...I bet that you can't make your tail appear _and_ disappear before I disappear mine."

"Deal." agreed Peter and they shook on it.

A few hours later, Sirius still hadn't managed to get his tail to disappear when Peter suddenly fell over, screaming.

James spun around, slightly worried but mostly unconcerned since Peter was easily spooked.

Peter was on the floor, laying on his stomach, Sirius was opposite James, staring at Peter in shock.

Peter slowly got up and faced Sirius with a triumphant smile and James saw exactly why Sirius looked so faint. Peter had a long, worm like tail and he then proceeded to show off to Sirius as he made the tail appear and disappear several times.

Sirius huffed in frustration. "So what if you can make your stupid worm tail appear and disappear."

Peter frowned. "Don't call it that!"

Sirius smiled slowly. "I've chosen your nickname Peter...Wormtail. Mr. Wormtail has such a nice ring to it."

Peter looked horrified. "That's a terrible nickname...James say something."

James shrugged. "Can't do anything. We shouldn't have made that bloody bet in the first place."

* * *

James Potter had given up on his antlers. He'd managed to transform every limb and every part of his body, including the head which had been a weird experience apart from his stupid antlers.

No matter how he concentrated or tried to imagine them, he just could make them appear.

Finally, the solution came with a prank.

"Oi James, look." Sirius yelled, entering the empty classroom that served as the Marauders headquarters for animagus practise. (They had a different one for planning their pranks, of course.)

"What?"

"Catch." Sirius replied, throwing a headband at James.

It had reindeer antlers with red tinsel.

James frowned and looked at Sirius.

"What's this?" He asked, turning it over in his hands.

"A muggle thing that people wear on Christmas apparently. Ted sent it to me and this is going to be our best prank yet." Sirius grinned.

"How?" James asked eagerly.

"We'll make antlers and tinsel appear on people's head before we leave for the holidays. You're the best with Transfiguration so how'd we do it?"

James shrugged and set the headband aside. "I don't know, ask Remus."

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, picking up the headband and then sitting next to James.

"Can't get my antlers to appear." James replied.

Sirius put the headband on James' head.

"There you go...now just transform everything else and you're done." He joked.

James did as he said and then his head fell down on the floor. Something very heavy on his head. He slowly transformed back into himself to find himself lying on the floor, unable to move his head or neck because the heavy thing hadn't disappeared.

"You did it." Sirius laughed. "And you can't even move your head to see it."

James didn't agree with his friend's sentiments.

* * *

_ October 31st _

"Trust me, today's the best day to tell him. It's basically prank day! It's practically our holiday." Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't let Mother hear you say that." James suggested. "She hates Halloween."

"B...but why?" Sirius pouted. "How could Aunt Dorea do this to my poor heart?"

"Cos...muggles celebrate Halloween. It's not a wizarding holiday." James explained.

"Neither is Christmas." Peter interjected. "But we celebrate Christmas."

James and Sirius shook their heads in unison. "Dumbledore celebrates Christmas at Hogwarts. _We_ celebrate Yule." James explained, kindly.

"Oh." Peter said quietly. "I've always celebrated Christmas though and both of my parents are wizards."

James shrugged.

"Wish I could celebrate Christmas." Sirius muttered. "No stupid, boring traditions then."

James looked offended. "But it's YULE! The best holiday...well apart from my birthday of course."

Sirius stared at James. "Halloween. Trick or Treat. That's basically pranking and getting sweets for it. Why in Merlin's name would you prefer Yule?"

Peter coughed, nodding towards Remus who was approaching them in a very unsubtle way.

"Merlin Peter...could you have been less subtle?" Sirius hissed.

"Later Siri...we need to give Remus his present first." James whispered.

"My present?" Remus repeated questioningly.

"Damn your brilliant hearing Moonbeam." sighed Sirius dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's not my birthday though." He protested.

James slung his arm around Remus' shoulder. "We know Moon-y uh star. For Merlin's sake, Siri. I call Remus Moonbeam...how could you do this to me, your bestest friend ever?"

But Sirius had a grin on his face. A grin that usually indicated a terrible pun (or nickname) or a prank idea.

"Remus John Lupin, I hereby name you Mr. Moony." He declared.

Remus looked at him in confusion, before looking at James for an explanation.

"So...we may have made a bet a while ago, during a full moon that kind of gave Sirius the power to choose our nicknames." He explained very quickly.

Remus stared at him. "Why?" was all he said.

James threw his head on Remus' shoulder and proceeded to cry in a very fake and loud manner. "Because you weren't there and you're the brains Moony. You're the brains of the group."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Moony it is, you prats. Now what's that present you were talking about."

James dragged Remus to their dorm in reply, pushing past the Gryffindors in their way and locked the door.

Then one by one, starting with James, the three friends transformed into their animagi forms before transforming back.

Remus looked on, dumbfounded at the extent his friends had gone to in order to help _him..._ a monster who could hurt them or anybody on any full moon.

"Y...you guys became animagi to help me..." Remus started, still in complete disbelief. Surely he was dreaming. "I can't thank you enough." He finally managed to say.

"Nah mate." Sirius waved it off. "You're a marauder...we'd die for each other."

* * *

"So Peter is Wormtail because his tail looks like a worm but what about you and James?" asked Remus, much later, once the others had gotten him to relax.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know yet. James' has to be to do with his antlers." Then he fell out of his chair laughing at the memory of James falling over numerous times because he couldn't handle the weight of his antlers.

James glared at him, crossing his arms and slumping into his chair, muttering "Like you could have done better." under his breath.

Remus tilted his head, remembering what James' huge antlers looked like. "Your antlers looked a bit like prongs." He added to the conversation.

Sirius grinned, pulling James to his feet before moving to stand in front of him.

"I hereby name you, Prongs, fellow marauder." He declared.

James shrugged. "At least it's not as bad as Wormtail."

"What about your nickname?" Peter asked.

Sirius grinned and leaned against the post of his bed.

"I hereby name myself Padfoot." He said in the same manner.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs does have nice ring to it." Remus admitted.

"Of course it does!" Sirius defended, offended at Remus' surprised tone.

* * *

"Lily, Lily, wait up!" James yelled, running after the redhead who certainly wasn't walking faster than usual.

"Lils....can't breathe." Alice choked as she ran after her friend, who was striding too fast for her to keep up. 

Lily looked behind her and sighed, knowing that she couldn't abandon her friends and would have to speak to the bane of her existence, James Potter.

She stopped and waited. Just as she'd predicted, a few minutes after they'd caught up and started walking, James skidded to a stop in front of her, blocking her.

Lily sighed, she really didn't have the energy to deal with Potter today. 

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Go out with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Lily replied.

Potter pouted. "Please?" He whined. "Give me a chance." 

"No." She said again. "Now move."

He didn't, of course."But why?" 

Lily frowned and pushed him but he didn't move. "I saw you hexing Sev yesterday. Do you really think I'd go out with a bully like you."

Potter's face hardened. "He and his death eater friends were hexing some third years." He spat.

"Sev's not a bullying toerag like you. Stop lying to me and MOVE!" Lily yelled, pushing him out of her way. This time, he did stumble out of her way, letting Alice and Lily continue walking.

"That was uncalled for Lils." Alice said, as soon as Potter was out of earshot.

Lily glared at her.

"You know that look doesn't work on me, Lils." Alice stated. 

Lily sighed. "I don't want to argue about Sev and what you all think of him again." She pleaded.

Alice nodded reluctantly. "I know...but James isn't a bully. Snape hexes him just as much as James hexes him." She said, before dropping the topic.

But the uneasy atmosphere that always appeared when Snape was the subject of their conversation didn't disappear until much later.


	5. Chapter Five - The Potters' Ball

_November_ _  
_

"Lil...Evans! Wait up!" That too familiar voice called out.

"No Potter. For the last time" I. Will. Never. Ever. Go. Out. With. You." Lily yelled without turning around or pausing.

"I wasn't going to ask you out." James yelled back, shoulders slumping slightly at the amount of venom in Lily's voice.

Lily stopped and turned around, arms crossed and glaring when James nearly ran into her.

"What _do_ you want then?" She asked.

James held out the invitation towards her and waited for her to take it.

"It's an invitation." She said.

James smirked. "I know. Your observation skills astound me just like your beauty."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Haha Potter. Very funny. You know that I mean is why in Merlin's name would I go anywhere you invite me!"

James winced and smirked again before Lily could notice anything was amiss.

"It's for my parent's annual Yule ball; it's an invitation for your whole family. The ball's the Wizarding society's event of the year and you'll have the opportunity to meet loads of people and make connections. Now that we're finally old enough, most of the year will be there." James reeled off.

"Will Sev be invited?" She asked.

James frowned. "Probably not. Depends on whether his mother was cast out."

Lily frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Sniv- _Snape_ 's mother was a Prince. They're an old Wizarding family. She eloped with a non-magical man and if she was cast out then the Princes wouldn't come with her and I doubt that my parents know the Snapes so he probably won't be invited and no, you can't bring him with you." James explained stiffly.

Lily stared at the invitation for a moment later before snatching it and nodding curtly at him before turning around.

"So...Lilyflower...you excited to meet the in-laws?" James asked.

"Only in your dreams Potter." Lily shot back before disappearing into the next corridor.

She'd come around one day. James just knew it.

* * *

* * *

Marlene did a double take when she saw the golden invitation on Lily's bedside table. Then she shook her head. Of course he invited her.

"So Lils." She said when Lily came back from the library.

"Yeah." replied Lily distractedly while she searched her bag frantically.

"What are you looking for and are you going?" Marlene asked.

"Parchment...need to order a book that isn't in the stupid library. Going where?" Lily muttered.

Marlene laughed. "Lily Evans calling the library stupid. Now that's something I thought I'd never hear. Which book are you looking for? Maybe I have it or Alice owns it. The Potter's Yule Ball." Marlene replied, ticking off each point on a finger.

"Looking for something about balls...who has balls and not parties for Merlin's sake! And probably...yes...no...I don't know. I mean its Potter's party! And he was being so weird earlier on." Lily huffed, falling back onto her bed.

Marlene nudged Lily over before sitting next near her. "Only you would research balls, Lils. They're for fun...but I'll lend you my etiquette book since it has a section on formal balls. And, people have balls all the time. I mean you get the occasional party outside of school but it's mostly balls. How was James being weird?" She replied.

Lily sat up and gave Marlene a quick hug. "Thank you! People don't tend to have balls in the muggle world so I don't know what to expect! Plus apparently it's the event of the year and when I asked Professor McGonagall, she was surprised I'd been invited and then told me to research balls. Plus, Potter called Sev's dad a non-magical rather than a muggle and I don't know why. I've never heard anybody use that term before. "

Marlene shrugged. "James said that his dad doesn't like the word muggle or muggleborn and has been petitioning the Wizengamot for years. You can ask him at the Yule Ball."

* * *

* * *

_ 24th December _

"Cedrella!" Dorea greeted, hugging her cousin as she stepped out of the living room floo with her husband, Septimus Weasley.

"Cousin Dorea." The younger women replied. The two men shook hands and nodded at each other in greeting.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Arthur. You must be heartbroken." Dorea said as the two ladies walked towards the ballroom with their husbands trailing behind them.

Cedrella shook her head. "I don't know what to do Dorea. We were quite surprised when we got the invitation, I must say. Society has shunned us and quite rightfully too. Our owls won't reach Abraxas and we haven't seen him at all."

Dorea patted her cousin's hand. "Nonsense, dear. There is nothing as important as family and you are not to be blamed for what happened. As for Abraxas, nobody has seen him since Arthur eloped. Shall we expect Arthur and his bride to come?"

Cedrella frowned slightly. "I would not expect so. Molly has made her opinions on us Blacks quite clear."

Dorea shook her head. "Alas. Family is family and we must live with them." She replied.

Cedrella nodded. "It never ends to be amusing, though. The rumours surrounding our family. Why the things Callidora tells me!" She chuckled and Dorea laughed alongside her.

"Don't forget Wallburga's infamous Black tapestry. You're cast out according to it. Remember." Dorea teased.

Cedrella laughed. "And Wallburga is the reason for how we Blacks are viewed by the Light faction. Ah look, you have your first guest. We simply must have tea soon, Dorea." She said, smiling and walking towards her husband who was standing by the door still talking to Charlus.

"Septimus dear, Charlus is needed to play host, let us find our table." She suggested, as she took her husband's arm.

* * *

* * *

Lily stared at her dress in the mirror, smoothing her velvet, green dress robes. She had spent the last few days, rereading the book Marlene had lent her and trying to memorise it. She'd even made cue cards and had given them to her parents and Petunia, though Petunia had discarded them immediately, not caring if she caused freaks to be offended.

She hoped that she looked presentable enough; the book hadn't really been helpful in helping her decide what to wear though she knew that they had to be dress robes. There wasn't even a lot of difference between a dress and dress robes! It was simply a dress and a cloak merged together.

She'd left her hair open and curled it and put on a delicate silver jewellery set that she had been gifted by her parents as an early Christmas- nope- an early _Yule_ present.

"Lily?" She heard her mother's gentle voice ask.

Lily turned and saw her mum standing near her open door, looking beautiful in silver dress robes. Nobody who didn't know her would be able to say that Iris Evans wasn't a witch. Not that it mattered but she wanted her parents to belong into the world she'd discovered.

"I'm ready. Are we ready to leave?" Lily asked.

Iris nodded. "Petunia didn't wear the robes you bought for her but she insists that she won't come otherwise so we're all ready, honey. We're just waiting for the portkey to arrive now." She explained, leading Lily downstairs and into the living room where the other Evans were waiting.

Petunia glared at Lily as she entered. "Finally freak." She sniffed.

"Petunia." Mr Evans said, in a warning tone and Petunia glared at him and huffed but apologised sullenly to Lily.

It seemed that the apology had been just at the right moment because Alice and her mother appeared, matching beaming smiles on their faces.

"Lily!" Alice greeted cheerfully, hugging the redhead quickly.

Lily smiled backed and waved at Mrs Fortescue.

"Now if everybody would please put a finger on this invitation. The portkey should be leaving soon." Mrs Fortescue instructed.

Turning and pushing while trying not to crease their dress robes, everybody struggled to place a finger on the invite but somehow they all managed to place a finger and soon they vanished and landed in a small sitting room where a house elf was waiting.

Lily, having been introduced to house elves a few years ago wasn't fazed but unfortunately that wasn't the case for everybody.

Petunia squealed in shock and surprise, almost jumping before running to hide behind her father.

"What is that? Take me home! It's a freak! I don't won't to be surrounded by freaks!" She shrieked hysterically causing the house elf to look distressed and start pulling her ear nervously.

Potter chose that moment to enter the room. He'd probably been stalking the corridor outside, waiting for her to arrive so he could annoy her by asking her out again.

"This is Mipsy. She's a house elf." He explained, beating Mrs Fortescue who'd looked confused by Petunia's behaviour but had opened her mouth to explain anyway. Somehow Potter had managed to not be disdainful or sarcastic...His parents had probably told him to be on his best behaviour. It wasn't like _Potter_ to explain something simple without being sarcastic.

Petunia looked at him scornfully, looking around her father to see. "It's a freak! Get it away from me!" She shrieked again.

Potter frowned but smiled at the elf anyway and told her that he'd take care of them.

Even house elves couldn't stand her sister. Lily could only hope that Petunia wouldn't cause such a scene in front of the others.

* * *

* * *

After what had felt like a lifetime, Lily had finally portkeyed in. Since he'd asked Alice beforehand what time they would arrive, James ensured that he was in charge of greeting the Evans.

Unfortunately things hadn't gone as he'd planned. Lily's sister had completely freaked out when she saw Mipsy, pun intended. James smirked at this thought. That was a great pun!

"What are you smirking at Potter?" Lily hissed angrily.

James turned to look at her; she looked breathtaking in her green dress robes. "Can't a wizard smile in his own house anymore?" He teased, winking at her.

Lily glared at him and huffed. "If you're smirking at my family Potter, then let me..."

James cut her off, speaking more harshly than he'd intended. "Who do you even think I am Lily? A pureblood extremist like Bellatrix?" Not giving her a chance to reply, he slowed his pace to talk to her parents instead.

Why did Lily always have to think the worst of him?

* * *

* * *

Potter led the group to his parents, walking stiffly while he made forced polite conversation with Lily parents. Mr and Mrs Potter welcomed them kindly and directed them to their table where Mr and Mrs Evans immediately sat down, clearly overwhelmed by the atmosphere around them. Mrs Fortescue had already left to mingle though Alice had stayed with Lily.

Even Lily couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were trays full of appetizers levitating around and an arrangement of a colour-changing candles and flowers at the centre of each table. Alice must have noticed Lily's gaze because she smiled and whispered.

"They're mood reflecting flowers that change to a colour matching the mood of the people around them."

The flowers on their table changed from a shimmery greyish colour to have a red and black edge and a black streak through the centre of the petals as Petunia sat down, eyes critically glancing around the room and narrowing at any and all sights of magic.

Lily sighed. "What are our flowers reflecting?" She asked.

"Amazement, hatred, anger and fear." Alice replied.

Lily nodded and smiled as much as Lily could.

Alice took her hand, smiling before turning to face Mr and Mrs Evans. "Can we go find our friends? Will you be okay?" She asked.

They exchanged glances but nodded anyway.

"We'll be back soon." Lily promised.

They wandered around when a commotion on the other side of the room caught their attention.

* * *

* * *

Cedrella Weasley had been in conversation with her sister, Callidora Longbottom, nee. Black, when her husband approached her nervously with Abraxas Malfoy.

Callidora noticed her gaze and quietly excused herself to give them some privacy.

"Cedrella." Abraxas greeted, nodding his head.

"Abraxas. Once again, please accept our apologies on the behalf of House Weasley for the actions of Arthur." Cedrella said, bowing her head as Septimus echoed her sentiments.

"I do not hold you, Septimus and Cedrella of House Weasley, responsible for the actions of Arthur and Molly Weasley and as Head of House Malfoy, forgive you for the breech in contract. So mote it be." Abraxas declared.

"So mote it be." Cedrella replied softly, tears glistening in her eyes. "Abraxas..." she began before she was cut off by the man himself.

"The only reason I have not called a blood feud between our two houses, is due to my immense respect for you and your sister. But I cannot forgive your son nor his actions." He began before pausing to collect himself and then hold his wand over the crest on his robes as he cast a sonorous charm, drawing the ballroom's attention upon them.

"The marriage contract between House Weasley and Malfoy has been broken in the grossest manner. Magic has deemed that my daughter, Lucinda Evelyn Malfoy, shall be the one to pay the price for your son's, Arthur Septimus Weasley's, happiness with her life and magic. For this reason, I call your son, his bride and their descendants blood traitors. Such they are, such they shall be known from this day forth until they repay the House of Malfoy. However, Septimus, Cedrella, Marius and any Weasley not born of Arthur or his descendants shall be exempt from this title. So mote it be." He declared, causing his wand to burst forth with silver light, the colour of the Malfoy crest, and disappeared from the room only to appear in the Weasley manor where it wrapped around Arthur Weasley and his wand, completing the blood feud.

The silence in the ballroom was broken by muffled whispers as Cedrella Weasley collapsed onto the floor and had to be helped up by her husband and Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

* * *

Lily watched on with curiosity as Mrs Potter and James approached the fallen woman on the floor and turned to Alice, who had gone completely white, in confusion.

"I don't understand." Lily whispered. "What happened?" She asked.

Alice shook her head and tried to collect herself and Marlene and Sirius came up to them that then, a grim look on their faces.

Marlene show Lily's confused face and explained. "A blood traitor is the worst insult you could give, as you already know. But very few people declare somebody a blood traitor and very rarely their descendants as Mr Malfoy did. Arthur Weasley is likely to be shunned by most people. He will be treated worse than the traditional extremists treat muggleborns." She explained.

Lily nodded. "But I still don't get why he did it." She said.

"Breeches of magical contracts, especially marriage contracts, tend to have very severe consequences. It's also why people always leave a way out. Magic always punishes the person who breeched it in the worst way." Alice explained.

Sirius shook his head. "Arthur's my dad's second cousin. I can't believe he did this."

Lily hadn't heard Potter or Remus approach so she almost jumped when she heard him reply.

"Poor Aunt Cedrella."

Remus looked as confused as she did so Alice and Marlene repeated their explanation.

The sound of music broke the group off as Mr Potter and Mrs Potter stepped onto the floor to dance and other couple began to follow their lead.

Potter cleared his throat before turning to face Lily.

Lily began to say no when Alice elbowed her and hissed into her heir. "He's the host, you can't say no to him remember."

Lily nodded and clutched her jaw.

"Miss Evans, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Potter smirked.

Lily tried to smile. "Of course." She said through gritted teeth as Potter took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I hate you." Lily hissed at him as they began dancing.

Potter frowned. "I still don't get why." He replied, spinning her around.

"Because you're an arrogant bullying toe-rag." Lily hissed back.

Potter's frowned deepened before his lips curled up into a smirk. "Then I'm no different than Snivellous and you _like_ him."

"Sev is _not_ a bully and he is not an arrogant toe-rag." Lily whispered back angrily.

"Snivellous is a bully no matter how much you deny it." James whispered back. "Come on Lilyflower, give me a chance and go out with me."

"I'd rather date the giant squid." Lily said back and then left Potter alone on the dance. Who cared about stupid etiquette when it forced her to dance with the likes of Potter?

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, Marlene opened her hand, palm up towards Sirius who groaned but slipped a galleon in her palm.

"Told you James likes her way too much to abandon her like that no matter what Lily says." Marlene grinned.

Sirius crossed his arms, huffing. "Why do you have to rub it in Marls?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I want to dance. Come on." She said changing the subject and dragging Sirius with her as a faster song began.

Alice, Remus and Peter awkwardly looked at each. They had never spent much time alone together.

Alice saw her mum speaking to another stern looking woman nearby and took her opportunity to escape.

"I need to speak to my mum. See you." She said, walking away.

Her mother immediately pounced upon Alice as she walked closer towards them.

"Augusta, meet my daughter, Alice." She insisted.

Alice smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Madam..." She began before glancing at her mother.

"Longbottom." The woman said in a clear, crisp voice.

"Madam Longbottom." Alice finished.

Mrs Longbottom looked Alice from head to toe and Alice had to force herself to be stay still, reminding herself that this was a formal setting and she couldn't be rude.

"Have you met my son Frank?" Mrs Longbottom asked.

"Umm...I don't think so." Alice replied.

"He'll be back in a minute." Mrs Longbottom declared.

Sure enough, a boy around her age soon came holding two glasses which he passed to his mother and her mother.

"This is my son, Frank Longbottom. Frank, this Alice Fortescue." Augusta introduced.

"Hello." Frank said, looking at her.

Alice smiled. "Hi." She'd seen him in the Gryffindor common room before and had helped him with his Herbology homework last term. She immediately relaxed.

Mrs Longbottom looked between them again. "Why don't you dance?" She demanded.

Frank glanced at Alice for a second before offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Fortescue?" he asked politely.

"Sure." Alice replied and walked with him towards the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry about my mother." He whispered. "She can be a bit..." He trailed off.

Alice laughed. "Overbearing? Bossy?" She asked.

He laughed and nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

* * *

Lily stood near the back wall of the ball, it was much later in the evening and she'd been standing alone for a while now. Marlene was still dancing, switching partners for every dance. Sirius was doing the same and Alice and the 6th year Gryffindor prefect, Frank was it?, were sitting at a table in a deep conversation.

Remus had disappeared and Peter was busy eating. She hadn't felt this alone in so long. She wished that Sev was there.

Potter walked up to her, standing near her. "Say Lilypad." He began.

"What now?" Lily demanded.

"My parents want to meet you" He said.

Lily turned to face him. "Why?"

Potter shrugged smirking. "It's not like they don't know you." He said.

Lily sighed. It was true, since she argued with Potter every time they were on the station, her parents and his parents always ended up talking for a while. Usually apologising for their respective children.

"Fine." She groaned.

Potter led her to where his parents were sitting on a private table with the couple she'd noticed before...the Weasleys? And another woman.

"Mum, dad, you know Lily. Lily...meet your future in laws." Potter introduced grinning.

Lily glared at him.

"James." Mrs Potter sighed.

"What? There are privacy charms here." He protested.

Mr Potter laughed. "Hello Lily." He said.

"Hello Mr Potter, Mrs Potter." Lily said.

"Are you enjoying the ball, dear?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Yes. It's amazing. Thank you for inviting me." Lily replied, smiling.

"Hey! I invited you!" James interrupted.

Lily ignored him. "I have to find my parents." She said and fled.

James stared at her as she made her away to her parents.

"Ah the Potter curse." Callidora Longbottom laughed.

James turned to face her, in surprise.

"We're cursed?" he asked, staring at his parents, eyes wide in horror.

"You didn't tell him." Callidora chuckled. "Oh I can't wait to tell Frank about this."

James stared at his parents.

"There's no curse, dear." Dorea said before James became hysterical.

"We, Potter men, tend to fall in love young and fast." Charlus reluctantly explained.

"More like you fall for the ones who are off limits." Callidora interjected, grinning.

"Lily's not off limits. Mum and dad said it didn't matter if I married a pureblood or new magical." James denied.

"Not off limits in that aspect but the girl clearly wants nothing to do with you. This is just how it's been for every Potter male for years. Your mother and father. Your grandparents." Callidora explained.

"And do not say this to Lily, James." His father added in sternly. "Or you will never manage to convince her to give you a chance."

Dorea glanced at her husband. "We will discuss this tomorrow. Leave the poor girl alone, James." She said.

* * *

* * *

_ 25th December - Weasley Manor _

Cedrella Weasley, nee Black, had not uttered a word since to the newlyweds since they'd come down for breakfast, sitting next to Arthur's younger brother, Marius. Her husband had greeted them and sat down with his wife.

"What is the matter?" Molly finally asked as the elves cleared the breakfast dishes and her mother-in-law stood up to leave.

"Abraxas declared a blood feud on Arthur and his bloodline and through Arthur, on House Weasley." Septimus stated, moving to stand beside his wife and laying an arm on hers to steady her.

Molly shook her head. "We did nothing wrong! Isn't that right, Arthur? We love each other!" She cried out passionately.

Arthur looked between his mother and wife but nodded in her support.

"Did nothing wrong?" Cedrella repeated softly and then stared at her son. "Lucinda is on her deathbed. The contract that _you_ broke? _She_ is paying the price for it. With her life and her magic. Do you remember her, Arthur? Did you think of her when you eloped and broke your marriage contract?" Cedrella demanded.

"I...I didn't know. I thought we'd have to pay some money or something." Arthur said, shamed. "Is...Lucy...really..." He started before was interrupted his wife.

"If dark families like the Blacks and Malfoys didn't use marriage contracts then there wouldn't be a problem." Molly sniffed angrily. "We wouldn't have had to elope!"

Cedrella shook her head sadly. "If you had told us Arthur then we would have broken the contract and paid the fine. By eloping, you broke the contract." She said, leaning on her husband for support.

Septimus glanced at his wife who gave a small nod, tears in her eyes. He nodded in reply and took out his wand and made a small cut on his palm and then covered the tip of his wand in his blood.

"For your actions, Arthur Septimus Weasley, I, Septimus Frederick Weasley, remove you from the line of succession from House Weasley. No longer shall you be my heir. So mote it be." He declared clearly, his eyes dampening as he said so.

Septimus then turned to Marius who gulped nervously but stood and walked to stand opposite his father. Septimus nodded and cleared his throat. "I, Septimus Frederick Weasley, henceforth declare you, Marius George Weasley, my youngest son as my heir to House Weasley in every manner. So mote it be."

Marius nodded as red light surrounded him and called out in a clear voice. "If House Weasley and its magic shall accept me as heir then so mote it be."

"But...he's your son." Molly protested.

Cedrella nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Of course he is. I love both my sons and shall always love them. But we must think of what is best for House Weasley and Arthur's actions have unfortunately proven that he cannot be the Head of the family." She replied.

Arthur nodded. "I do not blame you." He said quietly.

"This is not right. Arthur is the eldest surviving son. He doesn't deserve this." Molly protested again.

Septimus frowned. "You are family now, Molly, but you must not forget your manners. As for our actions? Abraxas declared you both blood traitors. The House Weasley shall not become a house of blood traitors because of the actions of one individual." He stated.

Molly huffed and ran to their room.

Arthur moved closer towards his parents. "May Molly and I reside in The Burrow?" He asked.

Cedrella and Septimus exchanged glances. Arthur smiled. "It isn't because I'm no longer the heir, Mum. You know that I love The Burrow and that I've always wanted to raise my family there." He said.

Cedrella smiled and hugged her son. "Of course, son. If that's what you want." She said.

Arthur smiled before leaving to console Molly.

"It'll be alright, Cedrella. We raised him well." Septimus reassured, noticing his wife looking on.

She smiled at him. "I hope so."

Meanwhile, Arthur had gone back to his and Molly's room.

"Mollywobbles...I've got a surprise for you!" He said cheerfully.

Molly turned to face him, eyes gleaming in excitement. "What?" She asked eagerly.

Arthur tapped her nose, teasingly. "Tomorrow, I'll show you our new home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that there should be a better reason for the hatred between the Malfoys and the Weasleys so here's my take on it. Like always, review and tell me your thoughts. Reviews encourage me to write!


	6. An arrogant, bullying toe-rag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene with an extract from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It doesn't belong to me and I'm only using it to show my spin on it for the purposes of this fanfiction. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

_ January _

James Potter was sulking as he sat on the train to Hogwarts. His so called friends were ignoring him and listening to Sirius' recounting of his mother's two hour long so called 'talk' on how his behaviour was completely unacceptable for the Heir of the Potter family not to mention how she was sure she had taught him better and so on and on for _two_ whole hours!

His father had sat beside him and agreed at the appropriate places when mother had looked at him pointedly. Then at the end, he'd stood up...just like Sirius was standing up now.

"James. I agree with everything your mother said. If you want to woo Lil- Miss Evans then you must woo her properly and not chase her around like you are." Sirius said seriously, wagging a finger. (Pun _not_ intended.)

James glared at his three so called friends who were all laughing.

"He didn't do that." James muttered half-heartedly only to be ignored again.

"And then came the best part." Sirius grinned wickedly. He sat down on the seat again, crossing his arms and legs stretched open and glaring furiously, playing James now. "James said - As if _you'd_ know how to woo a girl."

"Very funny Black." James glowered.

James was ignored of course. "And then if looks could kill then James would be dead. Uncle Charlus looked murderous with fury. Not that Aunt Dorea looked better." Sirius exaggerated.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it Black." He conjured and banished a pillow at him.

Sirius threw back at him and a pillow fight immediately started with pillows being conjured and sent everywhere.

One long pillow fight later, Remus was vanishing the many, many feathers scattered everywhere when Remus stopped and asked. "You are going to listen to your parents, right?"

James groaned. "Come on Moony. They're my parents and they're so old...of course I'm not going to listen to them. Lily Evans will fall in love with and all I have to do is continue with strategy."

Remus frowned. "I don't..."

But James cut him off. "Don't care and I'll hex you if you don't stop going on about this."

A knock on the compartment door managed to distract the marauders from the uncomfortable atmosphere that was settling in.

Frank Longbottom popped his head in. "I popped by earlier but you guys seemed busy with some sort of pillow fight." He grinned.

Remus smiled sheepishly as Alice, Marlene followed Frank into the compartment and Lily trudged in slowly after them.

"Hey Lilypad...do you want...” James began before he was cut off by Lily like usual.

"No I won't go out with you." She said rolling her eyes.

Black laughed. "We know Lilyflower but Prongs here just won't believe us."

They all laughed at that apart from James who just huffed and rolled his eyes and Lily who just looked tired.

"We have some news!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully.

After a lacklustre response from the four marauders, Alice just sat back, arms folded across her chest. She knew Sirius Black loved to know all the gossip and he wouldn't be able to act disinterested for very long.

Sure enough, within ten minutes, Sirius was pouting and finally demanded "What news?"

Alice turned to face Frank who was sitting next to her. He sighed but slid three galleons into her outstretched hand. "I'm courting Frank."

Black frowned. "When did this happen?"

"Over Yule. My mum met Alice then and spoke to Mrs Fortescue about a courtship between us after asking me if I was interested." He explained.

Alice picked up the story from there. "I was so surprised when Mum asked me, you know. But Frank and I had fun at the ball and he's really nice so of course I said yes. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" She said, flushing.

Black grinned. "Well aren't the two of you sweet? Frank and Alice. Alice and Frank." He said tapping his finger and tapping his chin.

"Fralice." Marlene suggested.

Black turned to face her, pouting. "No. Just no, McKinnon."

"You're just upset I bested you Black." Marlene smirked.

"Never. Longescue? No. Aliank? Melin no. Damn it McKinnon! You win...this time. Fralice it is." Black whined.

Marlene sat back, looking extremely smug.

"Fralice?" Frank asked, frowning.

Alice sighed. "It's a thing those two", gesturing towards Marlene and Sirius, "do with couples. It supposedly saves them the time to say two names." She explained.

Frank still looked confused.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Frank and Alice equals Fralice. Now I can speak about both of you using only one word. It started with James and Lily. Much quicker to say Jily had an argument."

Lily glared at Marlene. Sirius noticed this and grinned.

"Lames is much better...what do you think Evans?"

Lily glared at him instead. "Not a couple Black." She said through gritted teeth.

Marlene laughed. "We know but come on...Jily sounds way better!" She insisted.

Lily ignored her and Marlene and Sirius spent the rest of the journey bickering over whose 'name' was better.

Back at Hogwarts, it began to feel like they had never left. The professors were clearly getting more and more concerned about the upcoming OWLs and even Professor Slughorn who was usually jolly and easy going was looking nervous.

"Now you all know that you're one of my favourite classes. Gryffindors and Slytherins are also an interesting bunch together - you know. But with the OWLs approaching so quickly and everything...it'll be for the best if we were more productive. Professor Dumbledore is always encouraging inter-house unity and Miss Evans and Mr Snape have certainty proven it over the years working together. You could even say they've inspired me..." Professor Slughorn began in their first potions lesson back, pausing to chuckle.

"And so I will be placing you all in pairs. One Slytherin and one Gryffindor. Naturally we shall pair up Mr Snape with Miss Evans."

SNAP!

"Was that your quill Mr Potter? Reparo." He sighed dramatically.

"Now...let's see. Ah! Mr Potter with Miss Burke. Mr Lupin and Miss Black. Mr Pettigrew with Mr Avery. Miss McKinnon with Mr Rowle..." and Slughorn continued partnering up students this way till the class was paired up and sitting according to his instructions.

After showing them the potion they were working on that day (Draught of Peace) and recapping the theory they'd gone over before the Christmas Break, Professor Slughorn left them to it as he usually did.

Like always, Lily and Severus found it easier to fall into a rhythm as they compared their suggestions for shortcuts to help with the brewing and laughing at Slughorn's clear curiosity as he repeatedly walked by them, pretending not to be eavesdropping.

To Severus' disgust, she invited the Professor over to include him in the conversation.

Just behind, there was another just as disgusted as Snape if not more though for completely different reasons.

Ever since they'd been paired up, every time when Lily was busy or distracted, Severus Snape had turned to smirk at his nemesis.

And each James Potter had held his knife or ingredient a little tighter, nearly ruining his potion multiple times only to be saved by Emilia Burke's vigilant eyes.

After the tenth or so time, James did this, she sighed. "Stop letting Snape under your skin!" She pleaded. "I need to get this potion right so just focus. I know you're better than this Potter."

James nodded once. "I'll try."

Emilia smiled at him, eyes gleaming. "I know."

James Potter grinned back and ignored Snivellus who'd turned around _yet again_ in favour of convincing Emilia Burke to lend him her potions notes considering he'd been too distracted by Snivellus to take any.

He wasn't successful but considering who Wormtail and Padfoot had been paired up, he figured he'd gotten lucky with his partner.

On the other side of the room, Remus Lupin wasn't having the best luck with his partner either.

Narcissa Black had not uttered a word more than instructions and he couldn't help feel uncomfortable around her with all of his friends on the other side of the room.

He knew of her, of course, what with her being a Black and all but she always seemed so aloof and haughty that he felt...like he didn't fit. He felt more like Moony than Remus.

But at least, she wasn't Sirius messing around or Peter always messing up or James getting distracted by Snape's smirks and smug looks every other minute. So awkwardly but efficiently they worked together. And while their potion wasn't as perfect as Lily's and Snape's. It was better than his usual partnered submissions.

_ February _

The first full moon after returning to Hogwarts was always the hardest. It didn't make sense since here he had his friends with him but Moony always seemed so surprised when they joined them and it always took took him the first full moon to almost familiarise himself with the others all over again.

It made no sense at all. But magic rarely ever did.

His first lesson after the night from hell was Potions and he was dreading it. Snape had been glancing at him suspiciously after every single full moon this year and knowing he would be working with Narcissa Black didn't help. He just knew that he'd feel even more uncomfortable and more of an outcast.

He slid into his seat, shoulders slumped and head down, trying to avoid getting anybody's attention on him.

Narcissa Black slid- no she was too regal to slide down into her seat - she sat down as if she was at a tea party and after discretely glancing around her, she passed a small potion vial to him.

"It should help after last night." She murmured quietly.

He looked at her shocked, eyes wide with panic.

"If I wanted to expose your secret, I would have down it already. Now drink up before Professor Slughorn arrives and the lesson begins." She said.

Still hesitant, he drank the potion and to his surprise, he did feel better. The ache lessened and he felt more awake.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She nodded and Professor Slughorn finally arrived, beaming.

Later that day, he found the recipe for that potion hidden with his potion notes but despite that from then on, Narcissa Black always managed to find a way to pass him a vial of that potion after the full moon in some manner or way. Somehow, Remus realised a few months later, that along the way they'd become friends and actually started talking to each other.

_ March _

"Oi Evans!" James Potter yelled down the stairs which led up to the boys' dorm.

"No Potter!" Lily yelled back, from where she was standing near the portrait with Alice and Marlene, just about to head out.

"I wasn't going to ask you out though." James yelled back down.

Luckily for them, most of the house was in the Great Hall for breakfast so their unnecessary yelling was only annoying a few people who by this point knew that it was pointless to interrupt.

"What do you want then? I'm still not sharing my History notes. Go bother Remus." Lily yelled.

"Don't want those either. Did you know it's my birthday?" James bellowed.

Lily rolled her eyes and left.

"Happy birthday James!" Alice and Marlene yelled in unison before disappearing after Lily.

"Do you reckon that's a yes then?" James asked his friends.

Peter shrugged, Remus shook his head in disbelief and Sirius just laughed.

"I reckon the whole of Hogwarts knows by now. Come on! Let's see how the first prank looks." Sirius grinned.

Remus sighed. James beamed. "Come on Moony! Our day of pranking and cake awaits!"

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, they are met by lookalikes of the four marauders, even the teachers look like older versions of them. Everybody, of course, Lily Evans, Alice Fortescue and Marlene McKinnon who were fortunate enough to have been out of the hall and hadn't ingested any of the food.

The marauders entered, winking and bowing as they clambered upon a table each. James on Gryffindor, Remus on Ravenclaw, Sirius on Slytherin and Peter on Hufflepuff and bowed in unison. Just then, large banners appeared above the house banners wishing James Potter a very happy birthday.

Slowly, the Hogwarts banner in the middle disappeared and a large photo of James Potter took its place in which James Potter winked at the hall every twenty seconds or so.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes at Potter's idiocy and proceeded to sit down and sulk after multiple failed attempts of trying to drag Marlene and Alice out of the hall, pulled out her book and settled to read, completely ignoring the chaos that was currently happening in the Great Hall.

_ May _

With OWLs coming, it really was no surprise that the entire year seemed to fighting over library books and hexes being thrown over the slightest distraction by those rowdy Slytherins who Padfoot was certain were trying to ensure that they all failed Charms.

No matter how much Remus insisted that this wasn't the case and that not all Slytherins weren't bullies like Snape (who had hexed Sirius pretty badly the week before and Remus was certain the current reason for Sirius' increasing impatience and anger at the Slytherins), Sirius ignored him.

Luckily or unluckily, with exams growing closer and closer, Sirius was getting more and more busy with revision and the little spare time he did have was spent whispering with James over planning pranks.

The real surprise had really been the fact that James Potter was so busy with revision, quidditch and planning out pranks that he hadn't asked out Lily Evans in over two weeks and as a result, there were fewer arguments.

But good things can't last forever and the peace in Gryffindor Tower was ended with a particularly loud row.

It was the day before their first OWL and the common room was full of sixth years quietening the younger years and the fifth and seventh years furiously cramming as much information as they could. Faces were pale; though Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue seemed surprisingly (or unsurprisingly considering how well their courtship was going) chipper as they sat together and Frank tested her knowledge.

The silence of rustling pages and increasingly louder whispers was broken by a repeating tapping. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oh for Melin's sake! Somebody let that bloody owl in so we can all get on with our work." Wood, a seventh year, yelled out.

Being the closest to the window, Alice opened it and let a very familiar looking owl in though the owl wasn't in great condition with its feathers mused and was that blood?

The owl fluttered quite slowly, as if it was in pain, to James Potter and would have fallen if it weren't for his reflexes.

James blinked once in confusion gently unburdened the unconscious owl from its burden and gently stoked its feathers.

Marlene had quietly sneaked her way towards them and cleared her throat to grab their attention.

"Do you want me to take her to Hagrid?" She offered, stroking the owl's feathers softly.

James looked at her. They both knew that she and Sirius recognised the owl to be his mother's and that they all seen the blood.

He nodded sharply, feeling as his couldn't breathe properly. "Thanks Marley." He said quietly. Marlene scowled but let the dreadful childhood nickname slide noticing that Sirius hadn't said anything either but was looking as pale as James did.

She nodded and gently took the beautiful owl from James and left the common room.

"You sure you want to open it here?" Sirius asked quietly.

James glanced around, everybody was busy with their textbooks and apart from the brief glances he saw Frank and Alice give (flash?) his way every few minutes.

"No it's fine." He replied before ripping open the envelope.

He scanned the letter, hardly reading it properly as some words popped out to him. His face blanched and he clutched the letter tightly, knuckles turning white as one particular sentence captured his attention.

" **Your father is in Saint Mungo's...it doesn’t”**

He couldn't hear anything. This wasn't possible.

"James? James? JAMES!" Sirius called out, snapping James from his increasingly morbid thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked, having come over with Frank at her side.

James wordlessly passed over the letter to Sirius, running his hand through his hair and storming out of the common room.

"Read it out." Marlene said, entering the common room from where James had walked past her.

Sirius nodded. " _Dear James, I wanted to warn you before the news is no doubt published tomorrow. There was_ a Death _Eater attack on us earlier today. Your father is currently in Saint Mungo's. Do not worry James. I'm sure he'll be scribbling over my next letter like always. Focus on your OWLs and I'm certain you will do well. I will write to you as soon as possible. Love, Mother._ "

Sirius paused and looked at his friends who were all looking at him shocked.

"There's more isn't there?" Marlene asked, noticing how pale Sirius looked as his eyes still stared at the letter.

He nodded again. "It's from my father. He wrote... **_Dear Cousin James, I am adding to this note since as Heir Potter, I believe you should be aware of all the details of today's incident in case the worst comes to pass. Earlier today, your uncle Arcturus, and myself visited your parents when Walburga asked to join us. We now know that it was her, who left the floo open for Bellatrix which allowed the Death Eaters entry into the Manor. With a heavy heart, I must inform you that this Dark Lord murdered your uncle and that your father was cast by an unknown spell, protecting your mother, and that the healers have been unable to wake him or heal him yet. The Manor itself is relatively undamaged and your mother has activated the lockdown wards. I hope your OWLs go well and I shall write to you and Sirius as soon as I am notified regarding the Will. Cousin Orion."_**

Marlene leaned forward and squeezed Sirius' free hand. "I'm sorry about your grandfather." She said. The others expressed similar words and Sirius absentmindedly nodded. He freed his hand and left the common room. He needed to think and it was entirely too loud there.

Marlene exchanged worried looks with the others. The war all of a sudden had hit too close to home. It'd been easy to forget about the blooming war inside the safety of Hogwarts.

Remus stood up but Marlene shook her head. "Give them some time."

Sirius Black was storming towards the dungeons and where the Slytherin entrance was. If Grandfather had been murdered then what would happen to them? He had been determined to ensure that the Blacks stayed neutral in the upcoming conflict, considering how much he detested Dumbledore. Sirius scoffed at the idea of anybody with any sense detesting the kindly headteacher who was like another grandfather to practically the whole of Hogwarts!

He had no doubt that his mother was over the moon with the death of the Head of House Black. If his father became the Head of the family then he had no doubt that his mother and no doubt his uncle Cygnus would ensure that the family supported Bella's - Bellatrix's dark lord.

He stopped in front of a group of first year Slytherins who stared at him warily. "Get Regulus Black." He said.

One of them nodded and they went closer to the entrance, whispering the password and glancing at him nervously. It really wasn't very Slytherin of them to show that he had the advantage over them through their fear, he mused.

He sat down on the cold floor after casting a quick cleaning spell.

A few minutes later, a confused Regulus Black stepped out followed by a sneering Snape.

"What do you want Black?" Snape drawled.

"To talk to my brother. Get lost Snape." Sirius retorted, stepping closer to the slimy git.

"Just talk Sirius." Regulus said coldly. "Snape's my friend."

Sirius scoffed. "He couldn't be a friend to his shadow for Merlin's sake. Reggie this is family business."

Regulus frowned at the nickname but turned to face Snape. "Ignore him Sev, you're more of a brother to me but family business is family business." He explained.

Snape sneered at Sirius again but went back inside after sneering, "You're lucky your brother's here to protect you."

"What is it?" Regulus asked.

"Our _dear_ bitch of a mother helped Bellatrix Lestrange and her lord's minions to attack Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus earlier today. Grandfather's dead."

Regulus frowned at the insult to their mother, his eyes widening in realisation before they narrowed in disbelief. "Should've known that the only news you'd want to talk about to _your real_ brother would be about Potter." He snapped.

"Reggie..." Sirius started to say, clutching his hands in fists.

"Save it _Siri._ Beside, I don't blame Bella. It must have been an accident. She promised that the Dark Lord only wanted to speak to them and unlike _some_ family...Bella doesn't break her promises!" Regulus cut in.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Looking forward to becoming the nice little Death Eater alongside Bella already, I see. Tell Cissy though I'm sure Bella's kept her as informed as you." He retorted before walking away.

Why did he have to be stuck in such a dark family he wondered not for the first time? Why was Aunt Dorea one of the few decent family members? He hated them. He hated them so much.

Meanwhile, James Potter was sitting in the Quidditch stands and staring at nothing. This couldn't be happening.

"James." He heard Padfoot call out. He turned his head and saw Sirius walking towards him, his knuckles spilt and bleeding.

"Here." James called out reluctantly.

Sirius climbed up the stairs and sat next to him.

"Can't believe the bastard managed to kill Grandfather." He said, taking a large gulp from a bottle.

Noticing James' glance. Sirius attempted to give a grin. "Firewhiskey." He said, passing another bottle he'd shrunk to James who took a large swig.

"Thanks." James replied.

"He'll be fine." Sirius said after a few minutes of silence in which the two drank their firewhiskey, needing the burning drink to quieten the thoughts and uneasy feeling that comes with the denial that somebody you know could no longer be in the world.

James finished his bottle and stood up. "Of course he will. He's a Potter and Potters are survivors." He slurred, the bottle falling to the ground and smashing.

Sirius laughed. (It was _not_ a giggle.) And promptly smashed his bottle too.

The two stumbled back inside, sheer luck preventing any teacher from catching them and to the relief of the friends; they were easily convinced to go to bed.

If James and Sirius regretted their actions the following days then they certainly didn't show it, though the potion Remus force fed them before they left the dormitory may have helped too.

Both were a little paler than usual and though luckily most of the school was too concerned their exams to even open the Daily Prophet though Remus had noticed some of the teachers glancing at them.

After loading breakfast on their empty plates, Remus persuaded Sirius to eat while Peter was busy trying to get James to eat.

Straight after breakfast, the organised chaos of exams began and the next few weeks continued in the same manner. There hadn't been any conflict since the attack and James still hadn't heard from his mother despite the numerous letters he'd sent.

Finally, the day of their last exams came and a letter arrived for James and Sirius respectively.

They exchanged worried glances, swapped letters and read them before swapping them again and reading the other.

They both wordlessly left the Great Hall and Remus exchanged worried glances with Marlene, the others having been too busy rereading some notes and preparing for the upcoming exam.

The two slid out of their chairs and disappeared.

They weren't seen again until they entered the exam and both were pale and James was suspiciously red-eyed.

As soon as Professor Flitwork said they were free to go, Remus ensured he was by James and Sirius as quickly as possible in order to prevent them from disappearing again. He opened his mouth to ask them if everything was okay but Sirius got there first, no doubt to take control of the conversation and to prevent Remus from questioning them.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" he asked.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly, trying to wrap up the conversation as quickly as possible. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

James must have realised what Remus was trying to do because he promptly tried to prolong the conversation. "D'you think you managed to get all the signs?"

"Think I did," Remus said seriously. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name is Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius laughed nervously along with Remus' smug chuckles, knowing that he could _finally_ ask them about those letters. But it seemed that luck wasn't on his side because Peter promptly started talking about what he'd written anxiously while the four walked outside and sat under 'their' tree and Remus tuned out of the conversation.

James was playing with his stolen snitch again, something he only did when he stressed or nervous and Sirius looking around bored and haughty to all of those who didn't know him. But Remus did know him and Sirius Black wasn't bored - he was looking for trouble to distract him from his thoughts. Peter looked on in awe at James - he'd always thought James would make a better seeker than chaser.

Knowing it was pointless to ask them now, they would probably try to run, Remus pulled out a book to read.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, "before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Remus was going to speak but Peter shook his head a bit. They all knew that Sirius didn't mean it and was just looking for a fight. Remus realised that Peter must have noticed Snape sitting near them too and figured that it was better if Sirius picked a fight with them rather than Snape or anybody else. Those fights never ended well.

"If it bothers you," James said, stuffing the snitch into his pocket.

Remus looked around, wondering how to bring the conversation to this morning when he noticed Snape sneering in their direction. James must have noticed his gaze because Remus saw him look towards Snape who looked up from some papers, twirled his wand in his hand and smoke letters appeared spelling out ' **Shame the attack didn't kill your parents as well as Black's grandfather. Maybe next time.'** before disappearing.

James clenched his jaw, hands forming into fists by his side.

"I'm bored" said Sirius. "Wish it was the full moon."

"You might," Remus said darkly, thinking he might as well give Sirius the fight he wanted so much and noticing how James was fiddling with the snitch inside his pocket. "We've still got Transfiguration; if you're bored you could test me. Here..."

But Sirius snorted, yep he was definitely trying to pick a fight and hence the 'full moon' comment. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James said quietly, jaw still clenched. "Look who it is..."

Sirius' head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. This didn't bode well and Remus didn't want anything to do with it...he looked down at his book again.

"Excellent," Sirius said softly. "Snivellus."

Snape was his feet and storing away the papers he had in his hands. Sirius and James had stood up too.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape acted so quickly, clearing having expecting the attack because of what he'd written: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robe and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew and landed in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of manic laughter, ecstatic at having found the fight he needed to unleash his frustrations and forget about whatever those letters had informed them of.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius said and Snape was knocked off his feet.

They had an audience now, Remus realised belatedly, and there was laughter. That was no surprise, Snape wasn't popular.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James, walking closer to him along with Sirius.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word."

More laughter.

"You - wait," Snape panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

James was probably remembering the threatening ' **Maybe next time'** part of Snape's message because his body had gone completely rigid. Sirius must have noticed something was amiss with James because he retorted on James' behalf.

"Wait for what?" Sirius said coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, the names "Potter" and "Black" mixed within them along with threats.

James had seemed to have recovered a bit and he frowned, pointing his wand out directly like the weapon it was when used correctly.

"Wash out your mouth," he said coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth and James lowered his voice so nobody watching would be able to hear or even realise what he said.

"If you ever and I mean ever Snivellus talk about my -" he was cut off by a loud cry.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around, James' free hand immediately going to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" James said as pleasantly as he could. Remus had to admit - being a drama queen gave James impressive acting skills. To an outsider, he'd seem completely fine.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. "What's he done to you?"

Remus closed his eyes, knowing exactly how this would play out. "Tell her the truth." He chanted under his breath. But of course, James Potter never did what he should when it came to Lily Evans.

"Well," James said appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

More laughter - no surprise there.

"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._ "

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly and turning around towards Snape. "OI!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled around: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside- down in the air.

There were cheers and laughter.

"Let him down." said Lily.

"Certainly" said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he quickly got to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said,

"Petrificus Totalus!" in order to prevent him from casting whatever he'd been planning on.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily, probably remembering the feud.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape yelled.

Lily blinked. Remus didn't think he'd ever seen James so murderous - that message plus now this...did Snape have a death wish?

"Fine," Lily said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James, shocked. "I'd NEVER call you a - a you-know-what!"

Lily wasn't listening at this point. She was in full ranting mode.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

Remus had never seen James look so stricken. Lily shouted at him all the time but this time had been different. Everybody could see that.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back and Alice rushed after her. Marlene looked between her James and Lily's retreating figure. Behind James, Sirius gestured for her to go so Marlene ran after Lily too.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius trying to joke.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -”

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" He said.

Remus stood up and let Snape fall to the ground.

James' cut was still bleeding and James looked so pale that Remus was surprised that James was still standing.

"We're going to the hospital wing." Remus said firmly.

Before James could protest, Remus started dragging him inside. "And later, after our Transfiguration exam...you'll be telling me exactly what was in those letters."

Later that evening, in their empty classroom, though Sirius had insisted that Marlene would join them along with Frank who would fill in Alice later, (Alice was stuck with a fuming Lily in the meantime.) the marauders sat in silence.

Marlene clearly thought enough was enough. "Accio James' and Sirius' letters." She said.

A large bundle of papers whizzed towards her and she spent several minutes sorting through them before holding two letters in the air.

"Read them aloud so that we get an explanation for everything we've had to put up with today please." Remus said, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Marlene scanned through the letter, getting paler and paler.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered.

James and Sirius scowled and looked away from her.

"Marlene?" said Remus.

"Sorry." Marlene murmured and then cleared her throat and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay with this chapter! I lost a large chunk of it and it took ages to rewrite it! I hope the extra length is worth it though and don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger! I love reading your reviews! They're always so encouraging! Let me know what your thoughts are and what you think the letter might contain!


	7. Letters, Summer & Curses

**"** _Dear James, I wish I had good news for you,"_ Marlene began to read slowly, as James turned away to avoid viewing everybody's reactions to the letter. " _but I must inform you that the healers have moved your father to the Janus Thickey Ward. They say that this will not be permanent but they need to research the curse cast and they believe it would be better for Charlus to stay in that ward until they know more. I hope your exams went well but do not worry about your father, James. I am sure all will be well. He is a strong wizard who never gives up. He'll be scribbling over my letters soon enough, I'm sure. Love, Mother."_

Marlene let the letter fall to the ground and gave James a huge hug. "Don't worry James. I know the ward is for permanent spell damage but he will be okay! And if those healers are too slow then you can prank them into working faster." said Marlene, pulling back and blinking rapidly in order to prevent crying.

"Mr Potter's a strong wizard, he survived Grindelwald...he'll be fine." Frank agreed.

They were all visibly affected by the news though, James noted. Remus and Peter weren't as affected but the others all knew the kindly Mr Potter and had known him for years.

Marlene picked up the other letter and cleared her throat again before she started to read. Sirius scowled and crossed his arms over his chest as she began.

**_"Dear Sirius, Your grandfather's will was opened yesterday and you have been named Heir Black and have become the Head of the family immediately. You, however, will be unable to alter any earlier decisions or make any family decisions until you turn 21 as per Grandfather's instructions. Until then, your grandfather has frozen the family decisions, meaning House Black will remain neutral though individuals in the family have the power to choose and make decisions for themselves or immediate family. I'm certain your uncle is already attempting to find a suitor for Narcissa to exploit the fact that he won't need permission by your grandfather or you to approve any contract drawn. The funeral has been scheduled during the first week of summer. Toujours Pur son, Father."_ **

They all stared at Sirius. It was Marlene who broke the silence in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well somebody better warn Miss Black...it sounds like she's done for. Cygnus Black is...urgh!" She said flippantly...or so she tried.

They stared at her and Marlene flushed. "What?! He is!" She insisted.

Sirius chuckled bitterly. "Yep. Just like my dear mother."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "I'll warn Narcissa in Potions." He said frowning.

Everybody, but Peter who only looked when he noticed what everybody else was doing, stared at him. "What?" He asked.

" _Narcissa?"_ James repeated.

Remus shrugged. "That's her name right."

Sirius grinned. "Please tell me you call Cissy Narcissa to her face too."

Remus frowned, confused and feeling as if he'd been left out of a joke. A quick glance at Peter showed that he was just as confused. Sometimes, Remus hated being friends with a group of people who'd mostly known each other for years.

Sirius and James were cousins of some sort - the Black family tree was forever confusing him! And they'd known Frank since his grandmother was a Black and met up with Mrs Potter or something. And the Black sisters had probably met with them too, he realised.

Marlene was James' neighbour and had known the boys through him and probably the Black sisters too...though Remus was sure that Narcissa's parents didn't like the Potters but they were all part Black so they probably met at family gatherings or something. As for Alice...Alice was related to Marlene? Or their mothers were friends? They somehow knew each other before Hogwarts too, though Remus had forgotten how.

A large bang startled Remus and his thoughts.

"Do you?" Marlene asked.

Remus shrugged again. "I guess I must sometimes, but I don't really call her anything. I just say 'Hi' not 'Hi Narcissa'."

James sighed. "Poor Cissy. She deserves better."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ignore James - he's always had a soft spot for Narcissa. I've always thought Andi was the best and she proved - running away with Ted like that."

Marlene smirked. "You just like Andi cos she gave you whatever you wanted. You were always stealing her sweets and she never complained but Cissy always cried. And Bella- " She cut off, and everyone averted their eyes.

Bella was still a topic not talked about.

Frank laughed, trying the change the topic and lighten the mood a little. "He still does that!" Remus glared at Sirius and nodded.

"It's true. You're always stealing my chocolate frogs! Good to know that I'm not the only one." He complained.

"Is it pick on Sirius day?" Sirius whined.

* * *

_ Two Days Later _

James had the worst mood swings over the next two days that Marlene had ever seen. Now that the distraction of OWLs was over, it seemed all he could think about was his father and the poor owls were tired of seeing him and practically quivered in fear when they saw him which Marlene hadn't even thought was possible.

Mrs Potter had given up on replying to every single letter and Marlene couldn't blame. James had written he wanted hourly updates on his father's condition and despite Marlene's and Sirius' best attempts to hide all letter writing supplies to give Mrs Potter some peace, James still managed to find some and keep writing those letters. She suspected Mipsy but Sirius insisted that Mipsy wouldn't do that to Mrs Potter.

Just then, James stormed across the Great Hall and sat down next to her, a thunderous expression on his face.

Sirius ran in a few minutes later and sat on James' opposite side, shoving Remus a little.

Remus shuffled along and went back to his book. Marlene knew that Remus was worried about James but with the full moon that week, had little energy to help Marlene and Sirius as much as he wanted.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked worriedly.

James didn't reply but chose to turn towards the Slytherin table and glare at...not Snape. Snape was on the other end...who was James glaring at?

Marlene craned her neck but she couldn't figure it out, Sirius noticed her gaze and looked over confused before glancing at her confused.

Marlene rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Who is James glaring at?' twice before Sirius nodded and looked over at the table again.

"Why are you glaring at Cissy?" He asked, choking on air apparently.

Remus looked up from his book and hit Sirius' back until the choking turned into wheezes of pain before stopping.

"Why are you glaring at Narcissa?" Remus repeated, glancing between James and Narcissa who'd caught onto the fact that they were all staring at her and looked at them pointedly in return.

Sirius stood up. "Get up all of you." He said before striding over to his cousin.

The Slytherin table, for the most part, fell silent as the four Gryffindors approached their table.

Sirius scowled and muttered to himself. Marlene was too far away to catch what he said.

James did though and gave Sirius a weird look but followed his anyway.

"Narcissa," Sirius said coldly.

"Cousin Sirius" Narcissa replied just as coldly, standing up and tilting her head down just a fraction before turning towards James and flashing a small but genuine smile. "Cousin James."

James smiled back just as briefly.

Sirius glared at their audience. "Family business." He snapped.

Narcissa nodded and pulled out her wand, casting a spell nonverbally.

Sirius spun his wand, casting another spell. James did the same.

"Now that privacy has been ensured. What do you wish to discuss?" Narcissa asked.

"Why was James glaring at you?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa glanced at James. "Aunt Dorea raised you, James...you could be a little more subtle."

James shrugged and flushed a little.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Enough with the Slytherin propaganda. Just answer me."

Narcissa frowned at Sirius. "You may be the Head of House Black, _cousin,_ but you hold no power. I am not Bellatrix; I have not betrayed the family like her."

Sirius sneered. Remus coughed, reminding them that he was still there along with Marlene.

"We'll continue this conversation another time cousin." Narcissa recovered first. "If you wish to know why James was glaring at me then you can ask him yourself. I shall not betray his trust in me." She cancelled the spell she'd cast and left the Great Hall.

"Excuse me." Remus muttered before leaving himself.

Sirius, James and Marlene went back to their own table and Marlene cast a privacy spell around them.

Sirius glared at James.

"What?" muttered James.

"We've never had secrets. Why won't you tell me?" asked a hurt Sirius.

James looked away, trying to and failing to not feel guilty.

"Because you'd make me stop. You and Marlene just won't stop hiding my parchment and quills and Mum forbade Mipsy from providing them to me. McGonagall must have told the Hogwarts house elves to not provide them to me either but Cissy always gives me some." James ranted. "Cissy understands that I _need_ to write to my mum and she helps me. Or at least she was. Now she says that she's all out of parchment and can't lend me any until her order arrives."

Marlene laughed. She couldn't help it. "Damn it, Black. You were right, it wasn't Mipsy."

Sirius grinned at her before glaring at James. "You're not the only one who cares about Uncle Charlus. I do too but you bothering Aunt Dorea isn't going to help anyone."

James flushed and bowed his head. "You're right. I'm sorry." He muttered reluctantly.

Marlene sighed. "Enough with the theatrics. If you two fight, I'll hex you both until even _Lily_ feels sorry for you."

Sirius scoffed laughing. "Nah. She hates us too much. She'd probably join in."

James pouted sullenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus was chasing Narcissa and ran in front of her to block her.

"Lupin."

"Narcissa" Remus greeted.

"Why are you standing in my way?" asked Narcissa finally.

Remus shifted in his place.

"I...uh...we're friends right?" he asked nervously.

Narcissa tilted her head, moving her wand in a subtle motion and no doubt casting a privacy spell.

"Gryffindors. Must I remind you that I am watched?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Remus shrugged a little nervously. "Where the brave dwell remember."

Narcissa sighed dramatically before allowing a small smile to appear. "Go on Lupin. You have tempted my curiosity."

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked tentatively. "You're usually much more patient with Sirius."

Narcissa looked away. "Yes, thank you for asking."

Remus continued to look at her.

"This isn't really a conversation to have in a corridor, R- Lupin. Even with privacy spells."

Remus nodded. "Then let's go find an empty classroom."

Narcissa looked around her and nodded hesitantly.

Remus began walking, looking behind him to see if Narcissa was following him. She wasn't but if Remus was interpreting her expression correctly, she was practically screaming 'Foolish Gryffindor. I know where you're going. I'll meet you there.'

He continued his walk.

A few minutes later, Narcissa walked in.

"Is everything okay?" asked Remus again.

Narcissa sat down on top of a desk primly. "Andi won't be home."

Remus nodded. "Sirius said she was cast out."

Narcissa nodded, looking down. "She was. When I went home for Christmas...it was at my grandfather's. It will be the first time I go home since she eloped."

Remus hesitantly reached out and his hand hovered over hers...Narcissa grabbed it and gave it a small squeeze before letting go.

She looked up, tears falling down her cheeks silently. "My mother won't leave me alone this summer."

"You'll be fine, Cissa. You're Narcissa Black and you're sneaky and smart."

Narcissa smiled weakly. "Thank you. You're a good friend, Remus Lupin."

Remus flushed, looking away.

* * *

Finally, the year ended. The last few weeks had been absolute torture for James. After Narcissa had stopped providing him with parchment, he'd resorted to beginning Emilia Burke, his lovely potions' partner for some and she'd been lending him some ever since but James could tell that she was rapidly running out too.

"Earth to James," Remus said, snapping his fingers while Peter let off a large bang.

"Huh."

"Might as well use magic while I can." Peter shrugged

"We're at the platform," Sirius said, rolling his eyes half-heartedly at Peter's unnecessary defence.

James levitated his trunk down, leaving the compartment. "I'll OWL you guys later."

They followed him out into the platform where James very quickly found Mrs Potter and for once, there was no last prank on Lily Evans or asking her out. It felt wrong and Remus could see that even Lily felt this as she looked over at James and Mrs Potter walking to the apparition point confused.

Marlene saw his gaze and walked over in their direction. "James has been a banned topic for weeks. She doesn't know about his father." She explained.

Sirius scoffed. "Sometimes, I really don't like Lily Evans for hurting Prongs like this."

Marlene arched an eyebrow, looking furious. "And sometimes, I really don't like James for bothering Lily so much and not listening to practically everyone. Sometimes, even I don't blame Lily for disliking him so much."

Alice broke off the growing argument by running over, cheeks red. "Your mum's talking to mine, Marls...Lets go!" She exclaimed.

"This isn't over Black." hissed Marlene.

"Oh I'm sure, McKitten. See you soon." Sirius smirked.

The girls left and Peter, Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"My mum said she'll be late." Peter offered.

"Same." Remus muttered, looking at the sky, he wasn't looking forward to his transformation tonight.

"I'll floo call you later." Sirius said quietly. "I'll transform into Padfoot and it'll help."

Peter beamed with excitement. "Ooh! I might try and floo call you too...though I don't know if my mum will be asleep or not..." He trailed off, frowning.

Remus smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Sirius scowled at the sight of his house elf popping in front of the boys. "Mistress be waiting for yous." Kreacher said, bowing very low.

* * *

_ The Burrow _

It had been a long year and a bit for Arthur Weasley. When he'd eloped with Molly at the beginning of last year, he'd known there'd been gossip and there had been...but he'd never imagined that his parents wouldn't go out again until December, a month after Bill's birth, when Mrs Potter had practically forced them or that Mr Malfoy would declare him a blood traitor or that Lucinda would die because of his actions.

Arthur rubbed his temples, weary. He hadn't even known that she'd died a few months ago, until he'd seen the headlines announcing that Abraxas Malfoy had passed away late last night. He and Molly had been so busy with Bill who was nearly 8 months now, that Arthur had barely seen his parents. If he wasn't at the Burrow then he was at the Ministry where his father had helped him get a job in the only department that was alright with hiring a blood traitor, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts.

Arthur didn't mind though, he'd realised that muggles were actually far more interesting than he'd realised.

"Arthur." Molly's excited voice drew his attention away from his thoughts.

She was looking at a piece of parchment with great excitement.

"Look!"

Arthur stood up and walked to his wife, taking the parchment and reading it. Arthur blinked and read it again...and again.

"Are you..." he started.

Molly nodded excitedly. "Yes! Bill's going to have a brother or sister soon!"

Arthur hugged his wife.

"Gra-ma" squealed an excited Bill as he crawled into the kitchen.

Just then the floo chimed, indicating somebody wanted to enter.

Arthur looked at his wife, confused. "Is that Mum? Did Bill...how'd he know?" He stuttered.

"Gra-ma!" repeated Bill, clapping his hands.

"He's been doing that for the last month," said Molly as she moved towards the floo to let in her mother-in-law in.

"Hello, Molly." His mother greeted, inclining her head.

"Mum!" Arthur moved to hug her and smiled when Bill tried to push him out of the way.

"Gra-ma!" he squealed.

Cedrella Weasley smiled and levitated Bill so she could carry him without having to bend.

"Hello, William." She smiled, hugging him.

"Molly narrowed her eyes, she didn't like Bill's formal name and only agreed to appease her in-laws.

"Molly and I have some news to share." smiled Arthur.

His mother looked at them, indicating Arthur to continue.

"We're expecting a baby sometime in December."

"Oh! How lovely! Congratulations!" Cedrella exclaimed, pulling Arthur and Molly into a hug each.

* * *

_ Saint Mungo's _

James jiggled his leg up and down as the healer went on and on about everything they were doing which was the equivalent of nothing. His mother sat next to him, stiffly, nodding every so often or asking for more details.

James huffed with frustration.

"Do you have anything to add, Mr Potter?" said the healer in a 'how dare you interrupt me' tone that could put McGonagall to shame.

"What about blood curses? Or family magic. Can't you at least find out what's wrong?"

The healer and his mother blinked, the healer leant forward. "A blood curse can't be the cause on its own and neither any family magic we're aware of."

James crossed his arms, a sullen pout appearing. "What about family magic _and_ a blood curse combined that can only be broken by my help." He muttered.

"James...it doesn't work-" His mother was interrupted by the healer standing up.

"I do hope to see you as a healer, Mr Potter. You either have excellent instincts or the most creative imagination and you might have just helped us solve this case." The healer gushed before leaving the room.

"What in Merlin's name did I say that made sense?" James asked, puzzled. He'd only be trying to win against the patronising healer.

"I have no idea." His mother replied, dryly.

Eight hours later, a group of healers entered the office that they had been waiting in.

"Mr Potter, if you wouldn't mind giving us a few drops of blood after your mother signs these consent forms. Mrs Potter, we'll need you to stand nearby as we attempt to heal your husband. Your marriage bonds, as you know, tie your magic essences together and we believe your essence combined with the blood of your son will help this procedure and the recovery rates are much more likely."

Dorea Potter nodded, reading through the consent forms that detailed the procedure which included a blood replenishing potion to replace all of Charlus' blood by using James' blood. The hope was that her magic would reach out and encourage his magic to adapt the blood into his own and since all the blood would be replaced, the effects of the curse would break. It was ambitious and hopeful and completely experimental but it was the best lead the healers had yet.

Dorea read through the papers twice and signed them, leading James into quickly casting a small cutting curse and allowing a few drops of blood to fall into a vial which he handed to his mother.

"I will be monitoring my son's blood at all times." Dorea warned.

The healer nodded. "Understandable, Mrs Potter. Even a drop of blood can do a lot of harm in the wrong hands."

"Stay here James and ask Mipsy to bring you some dinner." said Dorea before leaving with the healers.

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. He could only hope this would work.

It was a long night and James and hardly slept. After he'd had breakfast the next day, he finally had gotten his homework out in an attempt to distract himself.

* * *

It was the day after he'd come home and Sirius Orion Black was having the worst day of his life.

"Crucio!" yelled Walburga as Sirius screamed as agonising pain swept through every muscle, every ligament of his body.

"How dare your grandfather make you his heir? How dare he skip your father?" His mother screamed again.

"I...I...pl...please..." Sirius begged or tried to as the pain wouldn't end. He wanted to die, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"M...M...Mot...Mother, please." He finally managed to breathe out.

"You... the blood traitor who hangs out with the _Potters_ and _Longbottoms_. You're a disgrace to the noble House of Black." she hissed.

Manic giggling drowned out Sirius' screams. It was Bellatrix.

"Oh, Aunt Walburga!" cried Bellatrix, clapping her hands in time to Sirius' screams. "You use that curse so well!"

Sirius couldn't believe this was the same Bella who'd always shielded him from his mother. Who'd been the one to replace Andi's sweets when he'd started stealing them from her so she wouldn't cry like Cissa.

"B...Be..." Sirius tried to choke out but his body couldn't move.

His mother had ended the curse but the pain hadn't decreased.

"W...Why?" Sirius managed to stutter.

His mother and Bellatrix cackled.

"Your grandfather's dead. There's no Head of House Black who can forbid me from punishing my own son. I've waited so long to punish you, son. You have shamed the noble house of Black." said his mother before leading Bellatrix deeper into the house, leaving Sirius lying in agony on the cold wooden floors.

Sirius had to get out. He didn't know where his father or Regulus was but he had to escape from this hell.

"M...M...Mipsy." He finally choked out.

The house-elf appeared in front of him, confused but her eyes widened in shock as she saw him. Sirius had never been more grateful that Aunt Dorea had told Mipsy to treat Sirius like James.

"T...Ta...ke...m...e..." Sirius started.

But Mipsy didn't need Sirius to finish his sentence, she looked determined and Mipsy grabbed his hand and popped him away.

* * *

James nearly fell off his seat when Mipsy appeared with Sirius in tow, who was trembling, eyes closed.

"Sirius!" he yelled. Sirius didn't respond.

James ran outside of the office and grabbed the nearest healer he saw.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sirius Black, my house elf popped him her and he's trembling and unconscious."

The healer pried James' arm off her and started walking quickly, entering the office and levitating Sirius into a conjured stretcher.

She muttered diagnostic spells, moving her wand in a downwards manner before reading the results and casting more spells.

"Why were you in here?" She asked as her wand continued to move in quick, complicated motions.

"I'm waiting for my mum and the healers to return. They're treating my dad, Charlus Potter." James explained.

"I'm taking him to a room on this floor. Just ask for Mr Black, short term spell damage."

The healer stated before leaving with Sirius.

James looked at Mipsy. "What should I do?" he muttered, running his hand through his hair and hating the way he felt so useless. He couldn't help his dad and now he couldn't even help his best friend.

Mipsy tugged her hair anxiously. "I not's knowings" She replied.

The next twenty minutes were pure torture but then his mum entered the office with an exhausted but happy smile on her face.

"Your father's okay." she said, hugging James tightly. "He's resting. You'll be able to see him soon."

James hugged his mother tightly. "Sir...Sirius' here too." he choked out. Relief and worry battling within him.

His mother pulled away from him. "Where is he?" She asked.

James repeated what the healer had told him and his mother nodded.

"Mipsy. Stay here and tell the healer if he returns that I will be back after visiting Sirius. After that, go home and rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Mipsy nodded. "Mipsy be's fine, Mistress but Mipsy be doing that."

Dorea Potter left the office, James by her side and she swiftly had found the healer James' had spoken to earlier.

"Family can see him only." The healer said.

"I'm his aunt. He's my son in everything but name." Dorea replied.

The healer looked nervous. The Black family was infamous as was Dorea and Charlus' marriage.

"Close family." The healer tried to insist.

His mother straightened, casting a spell which called up a picture of the Potter family tree. She muttered a few words under her breath that James couldn't hear and then to his astonishment, Sirius appeared next to James' name, though Sirius' name hadn't changed at all."

The healer's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"Take me to him now please."

The healer gulped and nodded but led them inside where Sirius was just waking.

His mother carefully hugged him and kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair.

"Aunt Dorea." Sirius sighed gratefully.

"You're staying with us from now on." She replied.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

His mother smiled softly. "Of course, my son."

James grinned. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Sirius grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Lily and James...I'd planned a completely different chapter but my muse decided to go into a completely different direction with this. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am also, changing my updating rule. I'm still aiming to post once a month but instead of committing to posting on the first...my aim is to post within the first half of the month...I'll try my best to post on the first but no promises. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this! Comments make my day!


	8. A Marauder's Smile

Lily Evans was having a terrible summer. In previous years, whenever Petunia's taunts had been too much, she could at least escape and hang out with Severus instead.

But after everything that had happened in school, Lily didn't know if she was ready to forgive Severus and hang out with him as if nothing had happened. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing some vital detail. As if she hadn't witnessed the events herself.

Besides, he just wouldn't leave her alone! It was like he was stalking her. If Lily went to the park then he'd be there. If she stayed at home then he sent a letter over every single day. She just needed some time to think and even Potter had left her alone after that blow-up.

Lily groaned.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" asked Mrs Evans, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes...no...it's...argh!" Lily replied.

"Why don't you start from the start, Lily?"

Lily sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes...and in the meantime, I'll go put the kettle on," said Iris Evans firmly.

After a long conversation in which her mother wanted to know every _small_ detail, Lily explained the events of the lake blow up.

"And did you witness the whole encounter?" Mrs Evans asked.

Lily looked at her cup of tea which had grown cold. "Not exactly but-"

Mrs Evans cut her off. "Didn't you just say that Alice and Marlene were worried about James due to some attack?"

Lily nodded sullenly. "But that doesn't mean that he can take it out on others!" She protested.

Her mother nodded. "Of course not Lily but don't you think it's possible that Severus provoked James too? Have you ever seen James 'bully' Severus like this before?"

Lily frowned, thinking back to all the interactions she'd seen between Potter and Sev before. "I don't know." she finally admitted.

"Sev usually tells me about them and they both hex each other but I'm _sure_ that Potter hexes first!"

Mrs Evans took Lily's hand. "Sweetie, I know Sev's one of your best friend but don't you think it's a little weird that the boy you're determined to hate because of a childish rivalry is the one your other friends support? Do you really think they'd be friends with him if he was a bully?" She asked.

Lily frowned. "But they all knew each other years before Hogwarts! Maybe they're just blind to his faults!" She protested.

Mrs Evans nodded. "That could be possible but in that case, it could _also_ be possible you're blind to Severus' faults and determined to see the worst in James."

Lily glared at her mother...she hated the fact that her mother was making her think about all of this.

"Lily..." said Mrs Evans.

Lily sighed, shoulders slumping and nodded her head the tiniest bit. "Fine. Yes...that is a possibility."

Mrs Evans smiled kindly. "I don't know Severus or James like you do Lily...all I can do is give you some perspective. It'll work itself out sweetheart."

Lily nodded and rose to hug her mum. "Thank you for listening."

* * *

Mrs Dorea Potter sat next to Sirius' bed in the hospital. It had been a week since the end of the term but the Potters had barely left St Mungos since their arrival.

James and Sirius were playing exploding snap and whispering back and forth furiously while sneaking glances at her as she watched them and waited for her husband to join her as he had pestered the healers into letting him and Sirius go home until they agreed.

"Aunt Dorea," said Sirius. "James said you did something to the Potter family tree."

Dorea smiled at him. "You can call me Mum if you like, dear. Charlus and I will explain what I did when we go home."

Sirius nodded, not managing to hide his grin.

"When can we go home?" whined James.

"As soon as your father gets back dear."

Sure enough, as soon as Mr Potter returned, the four flooed home.

James started speaking as soon as they were all sat in the living room.

"Mum -" he started but Mrs Potter nodded.

"Yes James, I know. You want to know what I did. Now, you both remember my lessons on blood adoption, I'm sure."

James and Sirius nodded.

"Now, because Sirius is technically the Head of the Black family, the adoption works a little differently. Nothing about Sirius' physical features has changed; instead, Charlus and I are also his parents. We have the same right to Sirius that Orion and Walburga do. If you like dear, your name can be changed to Sirius Orion Potter Black." Mrs Potter explained.

Sirius blinked, eyes shining. Mrs Potter smiled softly and hugged him.

James blinked as he absorbed everything.

"Does that mean Sirius can learn Potter family magic?" he asked excitedly.

Dorea knew exactly which spell James wanted to share.

"No, unfortunately, because Sirius is the Head of the Black Family, he cannot be taught Potter family magic, in the same way, I cannot teach you or your father Black family magic."

James sighed sadly.

Charlus, who could never deny James anything, patted his shoulder. "You can't teach your brother the magic but you can still use that spell."

James grinned. "Did you hear that brother mine?"

Sirius grinned back. "Why don't you write that letter to Moony and Wormtail while I change my name?"

James rushed out of the room and Sirius laughed as he heard Mipsy tell him off for running inside the manor.

"Must you encourage him?" sighed Dorea half-heartedly.

Sirius and Charlus shared a mischievous look.

"We all know who he gets it from Mum." Sirius teased.

Mrs Potter smiled fondly, shaking her head. "I suppose we do."

* * *

24 hours later, the four Marauders sprawled across the floor of James' bedroom.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Remus protested.

"It is. Evans won't be able to ignore James after this." Sirius insisted.

James threw the snitch he was playing with up into the air, "Nah...Mum will kill me if I even ask Lily the time. Thanks for telling her what happened Remus." James glared.

Remus frowned. "What are you talking about? I didn't write to her."

Sirius banished a nearby pillow towards Remus who ducked just in time.

"Yes, you did Moony!" Sirius insisted.

Peter grinned. "Why would Moony write to Mrs Potter? Aren't you the one who sends her long letters about James and Lily?" He asked innocently.

James turned to glare at Sirius.

"I wouldn't do that to you brother...after all, I had to listen to Mum lecture you for an hour yesterday! Why in Merlin's name would I torture myself like that?" Sirius pouted.

"Because you'd enjoy telling that story later on...wait...did you just call Mrs Potter Mum?" asked Remus.

Sirius smirked. "Why would I call Aunt Dorea Mum? Honestly, Moony...are you feeling alright?"

Remus stared at Sirius before rubbing his forehead. He looked at Peter who looked just as confused.

"Stop messing with me. I know you called her Mum." Remus said firmly.

Peter bit his lip. "Uh...maybe he didn't. I thought so too but..." he trailed off.

Sirius gestured towards Peter. "See Moony! Even Wormtail thinks you're wrong!"

Remus shook his head. "Uh-huh, and you forget that I know you too well Padfoot. Why did you call her Mum?"

Sirius pouted. "I wish you weren't here. Wormtail would've had a better reaction."

James rolled his eyes. "Mum and Dad blood adopted Sirius into the family."

Remus and Peter stared at him.

"Merlin!" Remus breathed.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand you, Moony. You're confused when Arthur Weasley's declared a blood traitor but not at the super rare types of blood adoption that Mum had to explain to me and Sirius."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Everyone uses the term blood traitor. The reaction didn't make sense. You know my family's not big on the old ways."

"Wish mine wasn't," muttered Sirius.

"As for blood adoption, I researched it with Lily last year because Professor Binns mentioned it in History, remember?" continued Remus, ignoring Sirius.

James frowned. "No, he didn't."

"He did." insisted Remus.

"Who cares for Merlin's sake?" Sirius groaned, banishing a pillow each towards them.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lily Evans was still conflicted about her situation with Severus. Finally, she couldn't stand the letters begging for forgiveness anymore and she stomped out the house and strode to the park and waited for him to appear.

A few minutes later, as she expected, Severus was approaching her and started apologising to her all over again.

"Why?" Lily demanded.

"Why what?" asked Severus.

"Why are you sorry you called _me_ a mudblood but not sorry that you call every single other muggleborn a mudblood even when I've asked you not to? Why?"

Severus stepped closer. "Because they're not you. They're all _mudbloods_ who don't deserve magic. You're not like them though." He replied.

Lily stumbled backwards, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You _grew up with muggles!_ How can you say that?"

Severus looked away. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never come back here. I'd live anywhere but here. Can't you see Lily? Magic makes us special, powerful. My mum has magic and she doesn't use it...it makes her weak. Pathetic."

Lily wiped away her tears. "My parents don't have magic. Does that make them weak and pathetic too?" She asked.

Severus' looked at her, frowning. "You can't deny they're weak Lily. Don't you see they'll fear you like Petunia does? Like my dad fears my mother and me." He insisted.

Lily sniffed. "I'm sorry that your dad's such a bully and I'm sorry that Petunia hates magic but my parents' not having magic doesn't change anything. Their blood isn't any less worthy than anybody else. I...I can't be friends with you anymore. Not when you truly believe all this."

Then she turned and walked away, ignoring Severus' apologies and shouts behind her.

When Lily got home, she went straight to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Lily! What's wrong?"

"I asked Sev why...why he's sorry for calling me a mudblood but not sorry for calling everybody else one and he...I can't be friends with him anymore! It's like he's a completely different person..." cried Lily.

Iris Evans hugged her daughter tightly and soothed her until Lily ran out of tears, exhausted.

"Would you like to invite Marlene and Alice for dinner?

Lily nodded.

* * *

The funeral at the beginning of August was as bad as James and Sirius had expected it. Mrs Potter had insisted that Andi came underneath the invisibility cloak and James had been forced to stay beside her the whole time, having to endure people giving him weird looks for muttering to himself when he was trying to comfort her.

Walburga Black had glared at them throughout the whole funeral and it was as if she knew that they were hiding Andi.

Bellatrix hadn't stopped smiling manically and James could see his mother's hand twitch as she restrained herself from cursing Bellatrix.

Somehow, though, they managed to get home without having to talk to Walburga or Bellatrix.

* * *

"Are you okay dear?" Dorea asked Andromeda, who nodded.

"Is it terrible, I'm still angry he cast me out?" Andi sniffed.

Dorea patted Andi's hand, guiding her to sit on the sofa next to her.

"Of course not."

Andi sniffed again, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry. I've been all over the place since we found out."

Dorea smiled. "Good news dear?" she asked.

Andromeda beamed. "We're expecting a child in February."

Dorea smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations dear. I know it doesn't help but Arcturus was planning to add you back...I know it'll be a few more years but I'm certain Sirius will accept you back in the family."

Andromeda smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

The rest of Lily's summer felt anticlimactic compared to the start. After the end of her friendship with Se-Snape. Lily spent most of her days at Alice's or Marlene's.

They still hadn't talked about Potter or Snape which Lily was grateful for. But she knew that with them going back t Hogwarts soon, she'd have to talk about it soon.

"Mum! I'm portkeying over to Alice's." Lily called out before clutching the necklace Alice had given her and activating it.

When she arrived in the hallway, she saw Mrs Fortescue.

"Hello, Lily." She greeted.

"Hi, Mrs Fortescue...is Alice in her room?" Lily asked.

Mrs Fortescue nodded and Lily walked up the stairs into Alice's blue bedroom.

Alice was sitting in her window seat and staring outside. Marlene was clearly late.

"Are you okay Alice?" Lily asked.

"Huh." Alice jumped. "Oh hello, Lily. I'm fine..." Alice smiled.

Lily sat opposite Alice.

"You're twisting your necklace so clearly there's something on your mind. Spill," said Lily.

Marlene entered the room, grinning widely.

"Who's spilling what?" She asked, eyes lighting up at the thought of gossip.

Alice shook her head, smiling. "Fine...my mum just asked me if she can arrange a marriage contract for me and Frank after my birthday." She explained.

Marlene gasped. "A marriage contract? Getting serious are we?" She teased.

Alice blushed and stared at her hands. "I guess...I said yes."

Marlene pulled Alice up and hugged her. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Lily smiled, frowning slightly. "Wait. Wait...I still don't entirely understand marriage contracts." She admitted, embarrassed.

Marlene nodded, smiling kindly. "They're basically a written agreement that two people will get married. Most just state how the wife can't teach family magic to her spouse and children..." She started before frowning and shrugging. "I don't know how to explain the rest of it properly...sorry Lils."

Lily smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Alice clicked her fingers. "My mum might know how to explain it better." She said before leaving to find her mum.

Mrs Fortescue smiled as she entered the room with Alice.

"Sorry to disturb you," said Lily.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear...I know how difficult it can be to learn so much about a different culture. I remember a friend of mine saying that, years ago." Mrs Fortescue said wistfully.

"Now marriage contracts are like an engagement ring and marriage certificate in one Lily, according to my friend. They bind two people together with magic just like any magically binding contract does. The difference is that most marriage contracts require a drop of blood from each person too because magical marriages bind the essence of your magic alongside your partner's. That why breaking marriage contracts can have such severe consequences, like death or losing your magic. It's also why you have to be an adult when you enter them and why divorce is so rare in the magical world. Does that make sense dear?"

Lily nodded eyes wide. "Congratulations Alice...I can't believe you're engaged." Lily exclaimed.

Mrs Fortescue slipped outside unnoticed, smiling sadly as she remembered her own youth and her own dear friend who'd died shortly after their graduation.

Alice smiled at Lily. "Not engaged yet...I've only agreed to the contract being drawn...I still have to wait for my birthday."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Not long left. It's in October. You're practically engaged."

Alice blushed, practically beaming. "I'm so happy. I really love Frank." She admitted.

Lily pulled her into a hug along with Marlene.

"We know." laughed Marlene. "We had to watch you two court last year remember!"

With such happy news, Lily talked herself out of talking about Snape or Potter. Why ruin such a happy day?

* * *

_ First September _

Lily managed to board the Hogwarts Express without even spotting James Potter let alone arguing with him.

The peace was unfamiliar and felt wrong. Where _was_ Potter? She hadn't seen or heard from him in months...something felt strange about that. Why couldn't she just be happy that he wasn't bothering her?

"Lily, you're glaring," Remus informed her as he entered the Prefects' compartment.

"Potter," Lily muttered.

Remus stared at her in confusion. "Last time I checked my surname was Lupin." He said dryly. Lily gave a wry smiled. "I've been with James all morning...he hasn't spoken to you...what's wrong?"

Lily ignored him and sat down one seat away from Narcissa Black who glanced at her briefly before looking back at her book.

"Narcissa." Remus greeted with a small smile as he sat down between Lily and Narcissa.

Narcissa looked up and inclined her head. "Lupin." She replied.

Lily heard Avery ask "Why did he call you Narcissa?" angrily.

She watched on as the other prefects stared in their direction.

Narcissa looked up, sniffed and haughtily replied. "Lupin is friends with my cousin Sirius, Avery. He refuses to call me Black. Unlike _some_ people. I was raised with manners to respond to any and _all_ greetings."

Remus flushed bright red and looked down at his hands, embarrassed at the attention as the seventh and sixth year Slytherin prefects snorted loudly and snickered at Avery who'd flushed a dull pink and sat back down.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked brightly, trying to distract her friend.

Remus gave a small smile. "Alright...how about you?"

Lily shrugged.

Luckily, the meeting started and soon Lily and Remus were looking for their friends.

* * *

"I did not!" Peter exclaimed when Lily and Remus entered the compartment.

"Did too." Sirius retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Alice staring the small pile of sweets on her lap.

Alice passed him a chocolate frog, smiling amusedly at his expression of pure longing.

"Why don't you sit down Lilypad?" Sirius smirked, assessing the compartment.

The only seat available was next to James bane of her existence Potter. To make matters worse, with seven of them, everybody was a little squashed. There was no way Lily was going to sit down.

"I'll stand," Lily replied, crossing her arms.

Marlene rolled her eyes, got up from where she was sitting and practically shoved Lily onto James who caught her wrist and helped her sit next to him, a small smirk on his face.

Lily glared at Marlene, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Marlene ignored her glare and plopped herself next to Sirius again, stealing his half-eaten sugar quill.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, trying to steal the sweet back.

Marlene bunched it up and shoved it in her mouth, grinning at him.

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted, staring at Alice sadly.

Alice sighed. "I told you we shouldn't have sat here. Now they're stealing all of our sweets!" She said to Frank, who was sitting on the other side of her, as she passed over a sugar quill to Sirius.

" _Our_ sweets?" Sirius teased but he was distracted by Marlene who to grab his quill again but Sirius was quicker this time and he started tickling her, the quill fluttering to the floor before Peter leant forward and saved it.

"Stop flirting with Marlene. She's hitting me! James cried, leaning towards Lily to escape Marlene's elbows as she tried to escape the tickling.

"Aren't flirting Prongs." Sirius shot back as he continued to tickle Marlene without mercy and James had scoot back even further because Marlene had swung her feet back on the seats and was kicking them, as she laughed and tried to escape Sirius. Lily was practically glued to the window by this point.

"Potter." She said.

He ignored her.

"Potter" she tried again, but Marlene's giggling drowned her voice again.

"James" Lily yelled.

Silence. James Potter turned to face her, their faces inches apart Lily flushed.

This was the moment Severus Snape chose to enter the compartment, completely unnoticed by the others who were frozen in shock.

He froze for a second but then had pulled his wand and yelled. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

James's body froze up and he fell backwards, landing on Marlene's feet.

Lily blinked and moved away from the window.

Snape stalked towards James whose eyes hardened.

"How dare you?" Snape sneered. "Stop bothering Lily! She hates you, Potter." He spat.

Sirius was on his feet, wand twirling in his hand. " _Alarte Ascendare!_ " He cast.

Snape shot up into the air, head almost hitting the ceiling. "Let me go Black." Snape spat, cursing loudly.

Lily shook her head, feeling as if she wasn't in control of her movements. She muttered the counterspell, freeing James who sat up, grabbing his wand that fallen on the ground.

"Lily, why are you helping him? That..." Snape was cut off by large pink bubbles in his mouth but still, he continued to spew out a mixed stream of mumbled curses and swear words.

James stood up; flicking his wand and Snape fell to the ground, the bubbles disappearing. "How many times must I remind you not to swear Snivellus?" He asked.

"You'll regret this. You may have saved your father this time but the Dark Lord will wipe out the Potters. Every last one." Snape threatened.

James restrained Sirius from attacking Snape, jaw clenched to hold back his anger. He had to stay calm to stop Sirius from killing him. No matter how much James wanted to kill him himself.

Lily stood up. "ENOUGH!" She yelled. She turned to James. "I still hate you." She stated.

She faced Snape. "I told you. We're no longer friends. Get out!"

Snape stared at her and Lily banished him out of the compartment, locking the doors.

"Evans..." Potter started.

Lily cut him off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You're still an arrogant prat and bully."

Lily sat down again but Potter stalked towards the door, unlocked it, left the compartment and locked it from the outside again.

Nobody talked until Lily calmed down and then Marlene asked. "Not friends anymore huh?"

Lily groaned.

* * *

James spent the rest of the train journey in a compartment with Emilia and Narcissa.

"Sometimes, I think she'll never stop hating me." he moaned.

Emilia pointed her wand at him. "Do you want me to silence you?" She threatened. James glared at her.

Narcissa smiled in amusement. "She was in a terrible mood when she entered the Prefect's compartment. She must have been thinking about you, she called Lupin Potter."

James almost fell out of his seat.

"She was _thinking_ about me?" He repeated, before grinning. "I knew she couldn't resist me! Who couldn't think about me...my amazing hair, my quidditch skills, my -"

" _Silencio!"_ Emilia and Narcissa giggled as James' mouth continued to open and close like a fish as he gestured dramatically towards his throat, his eyes huge before he narrowed them and glared at them, pouting.

"I'll finite it after you listen to me," Emilia reassured between giggles. "Think about _why_ Evans was thinking about you. For once there was no argument at the station...if it unsettled me then imagine how much Evans must have been unsettled by it."

James' eyes widened and his mouth started moving again before he realised he still couldn't speak and resumed pouting.

Emilia giggled but ended the spell.

"Oh thank Merlin! My beautiful voice!" James gushed. He stopped as soon as he saw Emilia raise her wand again though.

"Did you bother her over the summer?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

James shook his head. "Too busy and I don't _bother_ her! I'm wooing her!" Narcissa rose her eyebrows.

"Haven't seen her since we argued by the lake," He added. Narcissa nodded in response.

"You know what that means..." Emilia said as she smiled...it was a smile that James recognised. It was a Marauder's smile.

* * *

When James slid into his usual seat on the Gryffindor table, he knew his friends were surprised by his good mood.

Somehow, Lily had ended up sitting opposite and she eyed him warily before turning to watch the first years enter.

"How could you plan a prank without us?" Sirius whispered loudly.

As if she knew that they were discussing pranks, Professor McGonagall glanced in their direction sternly before starting the sorting.

"What are you talking out Padfoot? I haven't planned anything!" James whispered back.

Remus sighed in defeat before muttering. "Your smile Prongs. You only smile like that when you're pranking."

James grinned even wider. "When we're pranking." he corrected smugly. "And I didn't know you catalogued my smiles Moony. I'm flattered. Told you Moony loves me best, Padfoot." He replied, winking at Remus.

Sirius glared at Remus. "You better have catalogued _my_ smiles Moony or _do_ you love Prongs more?" He yelled, forgetting to whisper.

Everybody in the hall turned in their direction as hushed conversations broke out. Remus shrank into his seat, blushing bright red for the second time that day.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling. "As amusing as your conversation sounds Messers Black and Lupin. Or is it a prank? Hmm..." Professor McGonagall coughed pointedly. "Ah yes, Minerva. Let us continue with the sorting."

Professor McGonagall gave Professor Dumbledore her disapproving look but Professor Dumbledore continued smiling.

"Detention Mr Black." Professor McGonagall added.

The sorting hat chuckled. "Ah yes, you'll surely be amused in GRYFFINDOR! That Mr Potter and his friends are surely the best pranksters to attend Hogwarts yet." He called out.

James beamed. "Did you hear that?" He called out loudly and standing up and pulling up Sirius, Remus and Peter along with him. "The best pranksters ever." He repeated before taking a bow along with the others...even Remus wasn't as reluctant as he usually was.

The sorting hat praised them! That was practically the same as the founders praising them himself.

The hall broke out with applause and cheers as the Marauders took another bow, grinning while the first year watched them in awe, Sorting hat still on his head.

Professor McGonagall shook her head and gave all of them detention but Remus could have sworn there was a small smile on her face all the same.

* * *

_ Fifth October _

The first month at Hogwarts had been unsettling month ever for Lily. James Potter had not asked her out. Not a single time. She didn't know what was wrong with him. It was like she was in her fourth year all over again when he'd asked her out for the first time.

What was worse, nobody else knew what was going on with J-Potter. And Lily couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving her mad.

He seemed to be spending a lot more time with Emilia Burke, his potions partner, smiling and laughing with her in lessons while Lily was stuck with Snape.

Lily glared at the direction her thoughts were going in. She had better things to think about. Like the surprise, they were planning for Alice's birthday!

She entered the Potions' classroom, smiling at Professor Slughorn politely.

She took her usual seat at the front of the classroom and Professor Slughorn started the lesson with a quick recap of the theory.

He beamed excitedly. "Today, you'll be working in groups of four. Each group will be working on a different potion. Now let's see. Mr Potter and Miss Burke with Mr Snape and Miss Evans. Mr Avery and Mr Pettigrew with..." He continued allocating groups and then motioned for them to move.

Lily quickly sat down in Potter's chair when he stood to get the ingredients, not wanting to sit next to Snape if she didn't have to.

When Potter came back, he narrowed his eyes but reluctantly sat next to Snape anyway.

They worked on their potion; Lily was surprised by how knowledge Burke was and happily explained why she'd made improvements she'd noted down. Potter jumped in with little jokes or terrible puns and Lily had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. It wouldn't do to encourage Potter!

But Potter didn't seem to care; he paid more attention to Burke instead. Lily was surprised by how much it irritated her. She should have been relieved - she _was_ relieved. She's wasn't hurt. She wanted him to ignore her for Merlin's sake!

She'd forgotten that Snape was even there until he hissed something to Potter, which jolted her back to reality. Potter tensed but ignored Snape as he walked towards Lily.

Ten minutes later, the potion was bubbling away and it was Potter's turn to stir it, watching it carefully. Lily, Emilia and Snape moved away and started tidying up while Snape grabbed something and threw it into the potion.

Lily ran towards it, she had to fix whatever Snape had done.

Potter pushed her away and cast a shield just as the potion exploded over him and he was knocked back into the table behind him.

The chopped ingredients hissed they reacted with the potion all over him and the other potion Remus' group had been working on fell onto Potter as well.

Lily couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breathe. Sirius Black pushed past her as he ran to James, reaching him at the same time as Remus and Peter.

Professor Slughorn was there seconds later.

"Prongs? Prongs? James, come on wake up! Jamie...oi James." Sirius was chanting as if trying to annoy Potter to wake him.

But nothing changed, Potter was still unconscious and...Was he shrinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I wasn't planning on it but this didn't go where I'd planned for it to go...Lily, James and Snape are being annoyingly stubborn about what they want to do! Review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me smile and I love getting feedback! I have gone through the chapter but please do let me know if you spot any mistakes!


	9. Babysitting

It was clear Professor Slughorn had no idea what to do and neither did most of their class. It was pure chaos, amongst which James Potter kept shrinking.

Luckily, Narcissa Black had the presence of mind to charm a note to fly to the hospital wing asking for Madam Pomfrey to come to the classroom.

"Is Cousin James alright?" she asked Sirius.

"I don't know," Sirius replied, shaking James.

James Potter suddenly stopped shrinking and a blue light glowed around him. His eyes fluttered open just as Madam Pomfrey entered the classroom.

She froze at the sight of the younger version of James Potter who was staring around in confusion for a second before rushing towards her new patient and casting diagnostic spells.

James stared at her, too dazzled to say or do anything.

"I need to know which potion exploded, the potion that merged and any ingredients that may have come into contact with Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she scanned the results frowning.

Professor Slughorn nodded and looked at Lily expectantly. "Umm..." Lily tried to speak but her mind was completely blank out of shock.

Emilia Burke cut in smoothly, "Elixir to induce Euphoria with an unknown ingredient thrown into it during the third stage of brewing. The potion was incomplete. Snape threw the ingredient."

Narcissa added. "James made contact with our potion, a combination of the de-ageing potion and everlasting elixir on the second stage of brewing also incomplete. The following ingredients hissed as he made contact with them, finely chopped wormwood, diced knotgrass and a ground horn of bircorn."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, her quill jotting the list down. "Mr Snape, what did you throw?"

Snape frowned but muttered. "Fluxweed."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Professor Slughorn.

"I would like your opinion on the effects, Horace."

The professor nodded. "It's the combination of the de-ageing and everlasting elixir reacting with the fluxweed that worries me." The professor admitted.

"I will need to experiment and get back to you Poppy."

She nodded. "I'm afraid time is of the essence regarding this. Mr Lupin, please go inform Professor McGonagall and ask her to contact Mr Potter's parents as soon as possible."

Remus nodded and quickly left the classroom.

Madam Pomfrey resized James's clothes and smiled at him kindly. "Follow me, Mr Potter."

Eight-year-old James Potter crossed his arms across his chest, smiling widely. "No thank you."

Madam Pomfrey tried again. "Do you remember where you are?" She asked.

James nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "With her." He grinned and pointed at Lily.

Lily blinked and James ran towards her and stopped just in front of her.

"Fix me now please," He demanded happily.

Lily looked at Madam Pomfrey who then asked. "Do you remember who she is?"

James nodded smirking. "Mrs Potter," he declared.

Sirius burst out laughing along with Marlene. Alice had to bite her lip and Peter was still in shock. The rest of the class was either amused, assessing or in shock too.

"No, I'm not," Lily protested.

The miniature version of James nodded as if he was expecting that, his smile never leaving. "You will be," he replied.

Sirius fell to his feet laughing and drew James' attention to him. "Padfoot!" He exclaimed, running over to him.

Sirius stopped laughing. "How do you know I'm Padfoot? You should be calling me Siri James," he asked.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed James' shoulders and led him out of the room. "Professor Slughorn, please meet me in the Hospital Wing as soon as your class is dismissed.

* * *

10 minutes later, Madam Pomfrey asked a furious and sulking James. "Mr Potter, how old are you?" She asked.

James shrugged. "16! Why are you asking me silly questions?"

Madam Pomfrey stared at Professor Slughorn. "Is it possible for Mr Potter to have retained his knowledge but have the brain of an eight-year-old?" She asked.

Professor Slughorn frowned. "I do not know. The mood swings are most likely due to the incomplete euphoria elixir. The de-ageing component might have reacted with any of the chopped ingredients. With the quantities changed, I cannot say at this moment."

"Well, I would suggest that you find out Horace," said a furious Dorea Potter as she rushed into the room along with her husband and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. "No doubt, the Board will be most concerned when I report this incident,"

Horace Slughorn blanched, nodded and replied. "I will return to researching this and find an antidote." He quickly left the room.

"Now Dorea, my dear, accidents happen. There's no need to report such a trivial mistake," Professor Dumbledore tried to reassure.

"Make no mistake, Albus, this will be reported and I expect to see to a punishment," Dorea replied.

"Mum!" James exclaimed and ran to hug his mother. Dorea smoothed her son's hair, shocked to see her teenage son as an eight-year-old again.

"Do you remember what happened?" Charlus asked.

James nodded. "It was my turn to stir the potion and Lily, she'll be Mrs Potter y'know, saw Snivellus threw something into the potion so she ran towards me. I cast a shield over her and pushed her away and then boom! The potion exploded all over me." He explained happily.

Dorea and Charlus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is this Snivellus known as Mr Snape?" Dorea asked.

James nodded. "Are you going to tell him off, Mum? You have your telling people off face. Can I watch? I don't like him. He's mean and hurts little kids. He called Lily THE bad word last year, y'know and then Lily shouted at me even though I didn't really hurt him. Promise! I only wanted to tell him not to say bad things about you and Dad. And I prank him sometimes but only cos he deserves it for being mean." James gushed.

Dorea nodded. "I'm not going to tell him off, James."

James pouted and moved away from her to sit on the edge of a bed. "Why?" He yelled. "He's mean and you're scary when you tell people off! Tell him off!"

Dorea kneeled in front of her son, still somewhat in shock; she could feel Charlus' supportive hand on her shoulder. "I'm not his mum so I can't tell him off but I promise he won't get away with this. Okay? Now...James...is Snape good at Potions?" She asked.

James nodded excitedly. "Okay! Yeah...he's very good. Almost as good as Lily but she's better. You like Lily, don't you?"

Dorea nodded encouragingly. Pleased, James continued. "She's very pretty and so smart! She's also scary y'know. Sometimes she's scarier than you!" He giggled as if amused.

Madam Pomfrey came closer to them. "Mrs Potter, if I have your permission, I believe it would be best to give Mr Potter a sleeping drought."

Dorea nodded. "Whatever you believe is best." She replied.

The Potters along with the two Professors left the hospital wing and sat in Professor McGonagall's office which was closer than the Headmaster's.

"I expect that appropriate action will be taken Minerva," Charlus stated.

The Deputy Headmistress nodded firmly. "Mr Snape will be losing house points and spending two weeks in detention."

"I wish to take James home," Dorea added.

Dumbledore frowned. "I believe it would be best for James to stay here with his friends,"

Dorea stared at him unbelievingly. Charlus replied. "With James being Heir Potter, it would be foolish of us to expose him in such a vulnerable state to his peers."

Dumbledore smiled. "James can be excused from class alongside one other student to look after him. I must insist Charlus that James stays here; it would be much easier to find an antidote for him. Besides I'm sure no student would be cruel enough to collect blackmail material after such a tragic accident. "

"Why not let James stay in the hospital wing then?" Dorea asked.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I believe being around his friends would help Mr Potter recover even without an antidote."

Dorea and Charlus exchanged glances. "One week and I will expect to meet with my son every day," Dorea compromised.

"If an antidote is not found or we are not pleased with the situation. We will take him home, Albus." Charlus added before the couple stood up.

"I would like to meet whichever student you have in mind to look after James," Dorea said.

Professor McGonagall. "Mr Lupin is the 6th year Prefect -"

"Ah but Minerva, Mr Lupin has a family emergency soon. It wouldn't be right to increase the amount of work he would have to catch up on. Perhaps it would be more advisable for another prefect to look after Mr Potter?" Dumbledore interjected.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Mr Longbottom -"

"Has too much on his plate with the NEWTs." Dumbledore interrupted again. "Perhaps, Miss Evans..."

"Nonsense!" Charlus exclaimed. "Miss Evans can hardly be expected to stay in the boys' dorms to look after James."

Professor Dumbledore just smiled, eyes twinkling. "Perhaps Miss Evans can look after him in the day and Mr Lupin or Mr Longbottom at night. Miss Evans will easily catch up on the missed lessons once the antidote is administered."

Dorea and Charlus Potter exchanged glances once again. "We would like to meet all three students in that case," Dorea said.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

* * *

Remus and Frank weren't as surprised as Lily to see Mr and Mrs Potter waiting for them in Professor McGonagall's office. Remus was surprised that they wanted to see him rather than Sirius though.

"Mrs Potter, is everything okay?" Frank asked.

Mrs Potter nodded. Professor Dumbledore was the one to reply.

"As Gryffindor prefects, until the antidote is created for Mr Potter, you three will be responsible for looking after him. Messers Lupin or Longbottom will be in charge of Mr Potter at night. Miss Evans, you will be required to miss lessons during the day."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but Professor McGonagall cut in. "This will only be the case for a week. If an antidote is not found then Mr and Mrs Potter will be taking James home."

Lily nodded, sensing she really didn't have any other choice.

* * *

The three students left the office and started walking towards the hospital wing. They entered and saw James sleeping soundly in bed with blankets tucked around him.

Frank explained that Professor Dumbledore had told them to look after James and handed over Professor McGonagall's note.

Madam Pomfrey sniffed disapprovingly but nodded. "Mr Potter will be waking up soon."

She left the three students to sit by James's bed and Frank looked at them nervously.

"Aren't you nervous?" He asked.

Lily and Remus shook their heads. "Should we be?" Lily asked.

"Surely James couldn't have gotten into more trouble as an eight-year-old than he does now?" Remus asked.

Frank smiled nostalgically. "Honestly, I don't know. If he did get into trouble then we all got into trouble. But an eight-year-old James that knows everything 16-year-old James knows..." He trailed off and Remus and Lily exchanged worried glances.

They were prevented from answering by James Potter himself waking up.

"Lilyflower" He exclaimed happily.

"Potter," Lily said neutrally, finding it weird talking to the bane of her existence as an eight-year-old.

"James not Potter. Can we find Padfoot now? We need to finish that stupid Defence essay." James gushed.

Without waiting for a reply, James got out of his bed and ran towards the door. "Bye Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled before exiting.

The three Gryffindors ran after him. Luckily, Remus caught him and immediately grabbed his hand.

James looked at him with a puzzled frown. "Why're you holding my hand Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "Pranking everyone...nobody will be able to figure out why."

James stared at him in disbelief, arching an eyebrow. "Your pranks are usually way better." He said before pulling his hand free.

Frank gestured for Lily to hold James's hand instead. Lily shook her head.

"Come on Lily, just hold his hand." Frank hissed. "We're meant to babysit him remember."

Lily glared at him but reluctantly grabbed James's small hand.

James stared at her in surprise before beaming at her in...what Lily hated to admit... was a very cute way. 'Not cute, Lily. He's not cute.' Lily told herself. 'Maybe it was a little cute...but since it was an eight-year-old version of him, it didn't count as finding Potter cute. All kids were cute right?'

"Lily...Lily?" a voice jolted Lily from her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry," Lily said looking at Remus. He gestured towards the portrait.

"The password's changed and we don't know it." He said.

Lily frowned. "I don't know it either."

James looked between the three prefects and then rolled his eyes.

Luckily for them, the portrait swung open as a first-year ran out.

As they entered the room, people started staring at them.

"James!" Sirius Black yelled from the couch near the fireplace. James let go of Lily's hand and ran to him.

Sirius's eyes widened comically large. "I thought Poppy would fix you."

James rolled his eyes. "Can't fix something if nothing's wrong Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, you'll be singing another tune soon enough Jamie old boy."

James glared at him and waved his wand to banish a pillow towards him. James stared at his wand in horror. "Why isn't it working?" He shrieked, drawing the room's attention to them.

Nobody answered. So James Potter did what he used to do when he was eight. He threw a tantrum.

The prefects tried to calm him down but James was beyond hysterical at this point.

"Somebody stun him." Someone yelled from across the room.

"You can't stun an eight-year-old!" Alice yelled back, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"I'M NOT EIGHT!" James yelled. Accidental magic creating thunder and rain.

The portrait swung open as a furious Professor McGonagall entered.

She took one look at a sobbing, hysterical James Potter and went straight to the middle of the room as she silenced James Potter and cast a drying charm.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking towards the prefects.

Frank was the one to answer. "James tried to cast a spell but his wand didn't work. So he threw a tantrum when none of us could tell him why."

Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come along, Mr Potter. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have an explanation. Mr Longbottom, if you'll come with us please."

* * *

Later that night, when the common was emptier and quieter, Lily looked towards the others as she sat on the sofa next to Sirius Black. "Why did this have to happen? Why? It was such a quiet year until this point too."

Black grinned. "And you missed the excitement, Evans."

Lily glared at him. "Did not!"

Black winked. "Did too!

Lily sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Shut it Black." She retorted half-heartedly.

Marlene leaned over and patted Lily's hand. "Ah don't sulk, Lily. James will be back to normal soon enough and pestering you to go out with him."

Lily snatched her hand away, glaring at her so-called friend. "I'm not sulking over Potter, for Merlin's sake! Besides...I think he's finally understood I'm not interested in him. He hasn't asked me out once this year!"

Marlene narrowed her eyes. "Now that you mention it, he really hasn't. Oi Black! What's James up to?"

Black shrugged. "He won't tell us." He whined. "I know he's planned something but he won't tell us."

Remus smiled innocently. "Why not ask him now? James has been spilling his guts out all day after all."

Black grinned widely. Marlene stared at Remus for a second before shaking her head.

"Sometimes, I forget why you're friends with this lot," she said, pointing towards Black and Pettigrew. "And then you do stuff like this."

Remus kept his innocent smile.

Peter chipped in. "Do you reckon Snivellus will get away with this?"

Black looked murderous. "If he's not expelled then I swear I'll kill him." He spat.

"Padfoot! Don't say stuff like that." Remus exclaimed.

Lily fidgeted uncomfortably. Black looked at her expectantly. Lily sighed turning to stare at Black fully. "You know I'm not going to argue with you about this, Black."

Black smirked and held out his hand. "Now that you're not friends with Slytherin filth like Snivellus, we can torture Prongs together."

Lily rolled her eyes, eyeing his offer hand warily. "Oh come on Evans...you're friends with Remus and Peter! It'll drive Prongs crazy knowing you're friends with all of us apart from him."

The corner of Lily's mouth tugged upwards. She sighed loudly but shook his hand. "I suppose I can tolerate being friends with an idiot like you when I'm already friends with Marlene." She grinned.

"OI!" Marlene exclaimed, banishing a pillow towards Lily. Lily giggled and fell onto the floor in her attempt to dodge. Marlene had clearly anticipated this and banished another pillow onto her friend.

Lily sat up and was about to banish a pillow back when James Potter stumbled down the stairs.

Alice and Frank trailed down after him, yawning widely.

"Aww...is babysitting tiring?" Marlene teased.

Frank glared at her. "I'd like to see you babysit James while you're trying to finish off your homework."

Marlene grinned. "Ah but that's the benefit of being friends with Lily, Frankie. She nags you into finishing the homework well before the deadline."

James grinned. "Remus does that too! I pretend I hate his nagging but really its cos Moony gets all huffy and then pranks Padfoot and then there's a prank war and then Moony doesn't moan as much about how prefects don't prank!"

Remus stared at him. "You annoy me for fun?" He repeated incredulously.

James nodded. Remus smiled innocently. "Ja-mes...why aren't you asking Lily out this year?" He asked.

James looked at his feet. "No reason," he squeaked.

Sirius grinned at Remus."Come on Prongs...tell us! We tell each other everything!" He added.

James shook his head and folded his arms. "Nuh-uh. Lilyflower's here. And besides…It's a secret!"

Sirius made a shooing motion towards Lily. "Get out of here Evans!"

Lily huffed. "So you wish Black."

Sirius pouted. "Can't you tell us anyway? Secrets were made to be broken and Lily wouldn't stay here if she wasn't bothered by you not asking her!"

"MERLIN NO!" Lily yelled. "I'm glad Potter's stopped asking me out! I just want to know what on earth I did that made him stop." She protested.

James pouted sullenly. "You'll go out with me one day. I just have to believe in the Potter -" Frank silenced James who glared at him when he realised nobody could hear him.

"The Potter what?" Lily asked suspiciously, eyeing Frank.

Frank shrugged. "Trust me. You really don't want to know."

Marlene interrupted Lily before she could reply. "Why don't you admit the real reason you're so desperate to know why James's isn't asking you out?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "If you're all going to talk about stupid things like imaginary reasons why I care then I'm off to bed."

"Lilyflower!" She heard Potter yell. Lily slowly turned to glare at him. "Did Minnie give you my wand? Poppy took it cos she's mean and Moony said he doesn't have it."

"Minnie?" Lily repeated incredulously before shaking her head. "Why do I even ask?" She muttered.

James grinned. "Cos you love me!" He exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't have your wand Po- James and I do not love you." She said before turning on her heel.

"Good night!" Remus called out.

"Good night." Lily replied.

* * *

_October 6th_

Lily had completely forgotten about babysitting James Potter and she'd already ensured her bag was ready and was heading out the common room when Remus handed James over to her.

"Sorry, Lily! But I need to return a library book before breakfast or Madam Pince will ban me forever. Can you look- I mean accompany James to breakfast?" Remus didn't wait for a reply and rushed out the common room.

"Morning Lilypad!" James grinned.

Lily ignored him. She very quickly decided it wasn't worth having to listen to Potter whine about her ignoring him all the way to breakfast. She'd reply next time.

* * *

Severus Snape thought detention for two weeks was well worth making that potion explode. Maybe it wasn't the subtlest way of seeking revenge but it was Potter's own fault for brainwashing Lily into hating him.

He could only hope that Slughorn wouldn't find an antidote. He'd worked out last night that if an antidote wasn't found within a week then the effects would be permanent. Of course, he'd already thought of a possible antidote but Merlin knew Slughorn would find it much more difficult. After all, Snape was the genius in potions while Slughorn was...adequate at best.

Hearing Regulus choke on his toast next to him, Snape looked up to see Lily, beautiful Lily, enter with Potter. He sneered at the sight, clutching his fork more tightly.

"What happened to him?" Regulus asked, glaring at Potter. Snape smiled. "A potions accident."

Regulus looked at him questioningly. Snape nodded. "The reason I have detention." He added.

Regulus frowned. "It's not...permanent, is it?"

Snape looked at the teacher's table; Slughorn was reading something as he distractedly ate breakfast, not beaming like a lunatic for once. "Seems likely to be..." Snape said softly.

"Why are they here?" Regulus whispered ten minutes later.

"Who?"

Regulus inclined his head towards a regal looking couple entering the great hall with Professor McGonagall. The resemblance between them and Potter was obvious and more than a few curious faces stared at them.

"Bloody arrogant prat." Snape cursed. "Has to get the special treatment by having his parents visit too."

Snape's mood didn't improve over the next few days. Potter's parents visited him every day. No doubt Dumbledore had encouraged them to. He always laughed off their stupid pranks, giving points for no reason.

The only reason Snape smiled at all was the fact Slughorn looked paler and paler as he struggled to create an antidote. Potions lessons consisted of Slughorn making them brew the Elixir of Euphoria, everlasting elixir and de-ageing potions again and again as he kept running out of the damn potions with his endless experiments. Potter's chances of recovering didn't look good. Not all.

It was only a matter of time until Lily forgave him with Potter out of the way. Snape had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter! I'm not entirely happy with it but if I edit it any more then I'll go crazy. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes I've missed! 
> 
> TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "You mean you're actually agreeing to my plan? The plan you said was the stupidest plan you'd EVER heard."  
> "Yes," She muttered.  
> "Sorry what?"  
> "Yes," She repeated again, slightly louder.  
> "I didn't hear that."  
> "YES! Yes, I'm agreeing to your stupid plan. Are you happy now?"


	10. Of Plans and Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alice's 17th birthday and it will certainly be a day to remember...meanwhile, outside of Hogwarts, the threat of war raises as lines are thrown and the power balance begins to shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post last month! I've rewritten this chapter so many times and I'm still not entirely satisfied with the ending but I'm excited to continue on! I will post a bonus chapter sometime this year though...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ 10th October – Early morning _

Dorea Potter paced the room as she waited for Charlus to return from the emergency session that had been declared in the middle of the night.

As soon as Charlus had stepped through the floo, she asked. "Did the motion go through?"

Charlus Potter nodded tiredly. "A State of Emergency has officially been declared. Only the Most Ancient and Noble Houses will be voting from now."

"Morgana save us! Did Lucius try to remove Septimus from the Wizagonmot again?"

Charlus nodded. "Thank Merlin that was the last time he could petition to remove him. If they hadn't disowned Arthur, I doubt Septimus would have kept his seat."

Dorea smiled sadly. "What about the Prewett seat? Has Molly claimed it yet?"

"Gideon claimed it last night. Molly must have been disowned or abdicated it."

Dorea sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Who has the leading faction now that there's a state of emergency?"

"The Neutrals still have the lead, but Malfoy's faction is growing. They're calling themselves the Dark, no doubt their lord's encouraged them. Dumbledore's still leading the light." Charlus replied.

"What about us? Will we join one of the larger factions?"

Charlus frowned. "What do you think?"

Dorea considered this. "Perhaps we should consider joining the Neutrals dear. I'll floo Callidora and Augusta. The Potters and Longbottoms will stand together after all."

Charlus nodded. "Have you been to Hogwarts yet?"

Dorea took her husband's hands. "I floocalled Slughorn, he's not found an antidote yet but...he said…he said if he doesn't find one in the next few days then..." Dorea's voice shook and she took a deep breath. "He said it would be permanent."

Charlus's body stiffened. "But his mind?"

Dorea nodded, tears falling. "Would be ahead of his physical body forever."

"Merlin no!" Chalrus said, hugging his wife. "I won't let that happen. Not to our son." Charlus ran his hand through his hair. "I was a fool to leave this in Slughorn's hands. I'll start researching and brewing right away dear."

Dorea wiped away her tears. "No Charlus, it's not your fault. We both know we need to focus on the Wizagonmot. If war breaks out…we need to minimise the power this Voldermort would hold over the Wizagonmot."

"But Dorea…" Charlus began. Dorea patted his hand.

"I told Slughorn to find any way to cure him. Slughorn has told you before that Snape is a prodigy. So, I told him to use Snape if he had to or I'd ruin his career and Snape's life."

"Have you Blacks got the dirt on old Sluggy too." Charlus teased.

Dorea rolled her eyes, smiling a little. "Honestly Charlus...you know better than to ask such questions by now." Her eyes narrowed in cold anger. "There's a reason the House of Black is feared and if Sluggy doesn't find a cure for our son... I swear by Morgana and Merlin themselves; I will use every curse I was taught by my father on them."

Charlus felt his magic register Dorea's vow sealing.

* * *

_ 10th October _

It had been five days since James Potter had shrunk into an eight-year-old and Lily Evans was desperate to have normal Potter back.

Sixteen-year-old Potter, she could handle. She knew that he only complimented her to annoy her. Eight-year-old Potter though, he seemed genuine and he was funny, and she kept on having to casting a stinging hex on herself or bite her lip in order not to laugh. She couldn't encourage him!

Worst of all, Alice's attention had been monopolised by stupid Frank Longbottom and them owling their parents to sort out their marriage contract. Marlene had started silencing her every time she said anything negative about Potter and Lily was ready to scream!

Remus, Peter, and Sirius had all been busy the last few days too. She understood why Remus was busy with the full moon and all (of course she'd figured that out! Who in their right minds wouldn't have worked that out?) but she didn't get why the others were so tired and busy.

Lily Evans had been stuck with James Potter for days and she was so glad it was finally Saturday.

Alice was already up and dressed while Marlene was still fast asleep, her arm blocking the sunlight.

"Happy birthday!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled Alice into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Shh! Too early to be awake." Marlene mumbled.

Lily and Alice exchanged an amused look. "She did give us permission yesterday..." Lily said.

Alice grinned, pointing her wand at Marlene. "It's my birthday so she can't shout at me. _Aguamenti!"_

A spray of water hit Marlene and soaked her arm, Marlene moved it and the water hit her face. "MERLIN'S SAKE! STOP! I'm up!" Marlene screamed as she sat up.

Alice moved her wand, and a soaked Marlene brushed her hair out her face and glared at Alice and Lily who were both trying to hold back giggles and failing.

"I hate you both!" Marlene said as she reached for her wand and silently dried herself.

"It was Lily's idea!" Alice said between giggles. "We couldn't resist!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You traitor."

Alice smiled innocently. "Neither of you can be mad at me. It's my birthday remember."

Marlene grinned. "Presents now or later birthday girl?"

"OI FORTESCUE GET DOWN HERE!" They heard Sirius Black yelling.

Marlene yelled back. "SHUT IT SIRI!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT _MARLEY!"_ Sirius yelled back.

"I'm going to hex him," Marlene muttered.

Lily coughed. "You might want to get dressed first.

Alice giggled. "You guys do that, I'm going to find Frank."

* * *

As soon as Alice walked down the stairs, Sirius Black had levitated her up.

"Three, two, one GO!" He shouted, waving his wand like a baton.

Everybody in the common room stood up and started singing 'Happy Birthday'.

Alice blushed red with embarrassment.

As the song ended, Sirius bowed, grinning. Alice coughed pointedly and Sirius lowered her to the ground again.

"Happy birthday Fortescue. I'll accept your thanks in firewhiskey."

Alice shook her head. "You lose a bet with Frank?"

Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Frank recruited us," James interrupted out of nowhere and Alice spun around, a hand on her heart to see him grinning at her.

"Merlin's sake James! You're not a dementor. Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. "Happy birthday."

Alice thanked him and then frowned. "Wait did you say Frank recruited you?"

James nodded his head enthusiastically. "He knows we're the best so of course he recruited us. You're in for an amazing day. We have so many fun plans!" He gushed, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Hey! Where's Mrs Potter?"

Alice laughed. "Do you actually call her that in your head?"

James blushed. "Yeah, Mrs Lily Potter sounds perfect y'know," He said dreamily.

"It does not!" Lily protested, coming down the stairs.

James smiled adoringly at her.

Alice silenced Lily to prevent another argument or Merlin forbid a tantrum by James, Alice shuddered at the thought of eight-year-old James having another tantrum. She did not want to deal with that on her birthday.

"Where's Frank?" Alice asked.

Sirius winked and James shrugged sullenly. "Padfoot won't tell me either." He pouted.

Sirius patted James's back. "Stop blurting out secrets and I'll tell you," He said.

James glared at him. "I do not blurt out secrets. I haven't told Lily about the Potter-"

Sirius covered James's mouth with his hand. "Uh-huh Prongs. Come on, let's go." He pulled James towards the portrait hole.

Lily stared at James suspiciously as he left but Marlene walked down the stairs, distracting her as Lily gestured furiously towards her throat and widened her eyes innocently.

"Do you promise not to argue with James today?" Marlene asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'd believe her Alice." Marlene grinned.

Alice ended the spell and Lily groaned. "I hate it when you do that to me,"

Alice shrugged. "It's my birthday. I didn't fancy watching you and James argue."

Lily sighed. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't argue with him…it's just habit."

Alice pulled Lily into a hug. "I know Lils. It'll be fine. Once James is back to normal, he'll just go back to ignoring you like he was before."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, he will." There was no reason for Lily to feel sick at the thought of Potter ignoring her again. None at all.

* * *

Horace Slughorn was very nervous as he called Snape into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Snape muttered as he entered the room.

"Mr Snape, please sit down," Horace said sternly. "Now, I know you must have worked out that this potion affecting Mr Potter is irreversible unless we find an antidote within the next few days."

Severus Snape didn't bother hiding his smirk. "And why would I help you?" He sneered.

Slughorn eyed Severus Snape thoughtfully, wondering what the best way to handle this was.

"You're in Slytherin, Mr Snape, I'm sure you don't need me to explain the power Most Ancient and Noble Houses hold." Snape scoffed at this. Slughorn sighed before continuing.

"You may despise Mr Potter all you wish, but you will help me find an antidote if you care for your future. The Potters are a well-respected family known within the potions field."

"But Potter can hardly brew a potion to save his life," Snape protested.

"Nonsense!" Slughorn exclaimed. "James Potter is the son of Charlus Potter. I'd be surprised if he wasn't tutored by him for years." Snape opened his mouth to protest but Slughorn held up his hand and continued on.

"Now, between you and me, you and Miss Evans are far more talented than Mr Potter. No, his talents truly lie in Transfiguration but do not doubt the power the Potter name wields, especially when it comes to Potions. You are well aware that every year, my most talented students are interviewed by Charlus Potter, one of the most prominent potioneers alive. His father, Fleamont Potter, invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Charlus was highly praised for inventing a version that didn't include those interesting side effects for redheads." Slughorn chuckled.

Snape sneered. "I'm not helping."

Slughorn stared at the boy. "If you don't, Dorea Black Potter," Slughorn shivered. "will ruin any chance you have to become a Potions Master. You may be talented but once it is leaked you harmed the Potter heir; nobody will hire you or give you an apprenticeship."

Snape crossed his arms. "I don't care. I'll become a Master in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Slughorn sighed again. "Let me be clearer, Mr Snape. The House of Potter is a Most Ancient and Noble House. They are closely aligned with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and many other powerful Houses. Not to mention Dorea Potter comes from the House of Black." Slughorn shivered again.

"If you don't help me create an antidote, make no mistake Severus, Dorea Potter will ruin your life no matter what you do."

Snape glared at him. "Fine. Here's what I've worked out."

* * *

Alice was taking forever. Lily was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Marlene and the Marauders (she still couldn't believe they called themselves) waiting for Alice and Frank to sign their marriage contract. "Why is this taking so long?" Lily asked curiously. "I thought they just had to sign the contract."

Marlene shrugged. "Nobody actually knows how marriage contracts work until you decide to enter one. Apparently, in my grandparents' time, it was common knowledge but then this couple wrote their own marriage contract and didn't get it checked by anybody. It went horribly wrong and they both died. Alice and Frank's parents are probably explaining exactly how the contract works."

Sirius finished his gillywater, tapping the table with his knuckles. "Doesn't help Arthur Weasley broke his contract recently. They're probably being even more cautious and explaining everything twice now."

"Stop that tapping Padfoot," Remus complained. Sirius grinned, tapping louder.

"Why aren't you buying me a butterbeer?" James moaned. "I don't want this stupid Gillywater."

"Mum made a bet with me that we couldn't survive a week without drinking butterbeer. She reckons we're addicted to the-"

"Sugary facade of a drink." James finished. "She says that _all_ the time! It doesn't even make any sense!"

Sirius shook his head. "Honestly, we're not addicted."

"So, you say," Lily muttered.

"Aww Lilypad, I didn't know you cared." Sirius joked, moving to sling an arm around her shoulder.

Lily pushed his arm away, smiling sweetly. "We might be friends now but that doesn't mean I won't hex you."

James grinned, jumping up and down. "Why won't you be friends with me?"

Lily let her head fall onto her arms on the table, groaning. "I can't wait until Professor Slughorn finds that antidote!" She mumbled.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon knew her best friends. She'd known Alice for years and she could say with absolute conviction that rarely had Alice been happier than she was as they walked back to Hogwarts.

Though she hadn't known Lily as long, Marlene, Lily and Alice had quickly become best friends. Marlene would bet all the galleons she had in her pockets that she knew Lily just as well as Alice. Which was why Marlene just knew that something was bothering Lily. And not just in, 'James Potter is asking me out a hundred times in an hour again' way either. No, Lily had been acting weirdly ever since she'd knocked over her butterbeer in shock and claimed they needed to return to Hogwarts urgently.

The only question was why. It was lucky that Alice had been too distracted by Frank to notice how upset Lily had been. Lily wouldn't have cut their outing short if it hadn't been a matter of life and death, Marlene just wanted to know what made Lily so worried.

Sirius nudged her sharply. Marlene clutched his arm to stop herself from crashing into a door a split second before the door could hit her face.

"Oww! That hurts Marls." Sirius pouted.

Marlene clutched his arm even tighter as she moved back. "Couldn't you have warned me earlier Black?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Where would have been the fun in that, McKitten."

"Siri!" Marlene turned him so she was facing her. "Do you want me to hex you?"

Sirius stepped even closer and Marlene had to force herself from not stepping back. 'Don't let him win,' She thought.

"We both know you won't hex me, Marlene. You just enjoy threatening me."

She made herself step even closer, only their height distance leaving a gap between their faces.

"And why do you enjoy my threats so much?" Marlene murmured, arching an eyebrow.

Sirius tilted his head downwards, towards her own. "Who says I do?"

"Oi! Stop flirting and open the door!" yelled James. Marlene turned to face him, and her head bumped into Sirius's.

"Oww!" They cried out in unison.

"I wasn't flirting with Sirius!" protested Marlene, rubbing her head as Sirius opened the door for them.

Alice giggled. "I believe the witch protests too much."

Marlene rolled her eyes and moved to link her arms with Lily who was staring forwards distractedly. "Lily believes me, don't you Lils?"

"Huh?" Lily looked at Marlene in confusion. "Did you say something? Oh, we're here. Thanks, Marls. I need to find Professor Slughorn." rambled Lily as she started striding inside.

* * *

Lily knocked on Professor Slughorn's office door rapidly, fidgeting with her fingers as she waited.

A minute ticked by and then another, but the door didn't open. Lily knocked again. Maybe he hadn't heard her knock. Another minute slowly ticked by. Lily paced around the door. Where was he? He was always in his office on the weekends.

A few more minutes later, after Lily had knocked several more times, Lily sunk to the floor next to his office. Surely, Professor Slughorn would return to his office soon.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" Lily looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at her.

Lily stood up. "Have you seen Professor Slughorn? I have to tell him something urgently," Lily asked.

"I believe he's in one of the potion classrooms."

"Thank you, Professor," replied Lily as she started walking towards the dungeons.

"Oh, and Miss Evans," Lily turned to look at the head of her house who was smiling at her kindly.

"Five points to Gryffindor for showing concern about a fellow student."

Lily stared at Professor McGonagall's back, mouth open to protest for a few seconds. _She was not concerned about Potter!_ Still a tiny traitorous part of her mind insisted that she did care about Potter and not just because he was her friends' friend.

"I am not worried about J-Potter," Lily repeated. Lily was so busy repeating this to herself, she almost didn't realise she'd walked past the Potions classroom.

She knocked on the door and pushed it open when she heard a muffled 'come in'.

"Professor Slughorn, I've just realised that we must find the antidote by Monday and-" Lily blurted out

"Lily," said Snape in that same pleading tone he'd been using since their argument.

Lily frowned at him and looked back at Professor Slughorn who was sweating profusely and gave a weak smile to Lily.

"I came to the same conclusion myself, Miss Evans. Mr Snape has been helping me find an antidote."

Lily nodded slowly. "I...I hope you find an antidote soon Professor." She mumbled, exiting the classroom again.

* * *

Snape had every intention of completing the damn antidote as soon as he could just so he could be free of spending all of his time _helping_ Potter. But then Lily, oh beautiful, wonderful Lily, had walked in worried and concerned over the arrogant git.

Snape clutched his fork more tightly at the memory over her upset face. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, Lily wasn't even eating properly. Her gaze was stuck on James bloody Potter who was laughing with Black. Snape sneered. He didn't know who was worse - Potter or Black.

Potter looked at Lily who was still staring at him with that worried look of hers. The way she used to look at him after he'd fought with Potter and the imbeciles that surrounded him. Potter said something to her, and Lily bit her lip in that way she always did when she was trying not to laugh or smile. She rolled her eyes and said something to him that made him laugh loudly.

Snape didn't care how much time he'd have to spend with Slughorn stressing about the beloved Potter. He wouldn't finish that antidote a second before he had too. Maybe he'd get lucky and some of the effects would be permanent. After all, even the best potioneers could be wrong from time to time.

* * *

Marlene silently crept out of her bed, silencing her feet so that the floor wouldn't creak and give her away. She nudged the door open and slipped out, closing it slowly so that her roommates wouldn't wake up and notice her absence.

She sunk onto the sofa facing the fireplace and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"I know you couldn't resist my charms forever, Marlene McKinnon," Sirius murmured.

Marlene opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her.

She looked up at him and laughed. "You think I can't resist you?"

Sirius sat down next to her and she turned to face him, folding her legs beneath her. "Why else would you slip me a note asking to meet me down here at midnight?" he questioned, winking at her.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "We both know you're the one who can't resist me, Sirius Black. But that's not why I wanted to speak to you."

Sirius waited for her to continue. "I...uh...oh Merlin, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's time for your plan." She covered her face with her hands.

Sirius pulled her hands away from her face and stared at her, mouth open.

"You mean you're actually agreeing to my plan? The plan you said was the stupidest plan you'd EVER heard."

"Yes," She muttered.

"Sorry what?"

"Yes," She repeated again, slightly louder.

"I didn't hear that."

"FINE! Yes, I'm agreeing to your stupid plan. Are you happy now?"

Sirius tilted his head back and laughed loudly.

"Oh shut up Black!" Marlene complained. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Let me savour the fact that I was right and the oh so great Marlene McKinnon was wrong." he teased.

Marlene crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Sirius slung his arm around her. "So why now?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" muttered Marlene, shoving his arm away.

Sirius just slung his arm around her again. "Tell me," he insisted.

Marlene sighed loudly and let her head fall back onto his arm and looked at him. If he insisted on putting his arm around her then she might as well use it as a pillow.

"I know Lily and she was acting weirdly for hours. So, I asked her what was wrong when we went into our dorm." Marlene paused to figure exactly how to continue.

"She told me that if Slughorn doesn't find an antidote by Monday then James...the effect will be permanent." Her voice cracked on the last word and she blinked back tears.

Sirius stared at her and his voice wasn't very steady when he said. "You mean...he'll..."

Marlene nodded. "Siri. Think about it. Lily takes advantage of every extra credit opportunity she gets. If this accident had happened to any other student, then you and I both know that Lily would have asked Slughorn if she could help him find an antidote the first chance she got."

Sirius nodded slowly but Marlene had a feeling he was still digesting what she'd told him about James.

"But she didn't even think about the accident until she mentioned the antidote in The Three Broomsticks earlier. She's been too preoccupied-"

"thinking about Prongs," Sirius finished. "That's why she hadn't thought about helping old Sluggy or thinking about the actual potions-y element of it."

Marlene nodded. "I noticed that earlier this week, but I figured maybe she was too busy babysitting James but her reaction today..."

"She likes him. She _fancies_ James!" exclaimed Sirius.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "She doesn't _fancy_ him, Sirius! Not yet anyway. But she does like him and her being Lily, she's denying her feelings about him."

Sirius grinned. "That's why you're agreeing to my brilliant plan."

Marlene winced. "It's not brilliant!" She protested. "But...but it is the only way that she'll ever," she paused to yawn before continuing, "give James a chance."

Sirius pulled Marlene up. "Go to bed Marls. We'll figure out the details tomorrow."

Marlene smiled at him and turned to go up the stairs.

"McKinnon," Black called out when she was halfway up the stairs.

Marlene turned to face him, raising her eyebrows.

"Tell me you're agreeing to my plan again."

Marlene rolled her eyes, continuing to walk up. "Good night Sirius." She called out. Just before she walked through the door, she paused. "Let's do your stupid plan Sirius Black!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! Reviews encourage me to write and my muse definitely needs the inspiration!


End file.
